Segredos de Sangue
by Drylaine
Summary: Ada podia possuir tantas versões de si mesma, porém havia aquela que parecia pertencer somente a ele. Entretanto, havia algo que sempre seria imutável: Ada Wong sempre seria digna de desconfiança, por tantos segredos e mentiras. Mas, o que Leon não sabia, é que Ada Wong possuía uma outra parte de personalidade distinta. Uma parte essencial em sua vida... RE6 minha versão.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse completa:** _Ada podia possuir tantas versões de si mesma, porém havia aquela que parecia pertencer somente a ele. Entretanto, havia algo que sempre seria imutável: Ada Wong sempre seria digna de desconfiança, por tantos segredos e mentiras. Mas, o que Leon não sabia, é que Ada Wong possuía uma outra parte de personalidade distinta. Uma parte essencial em sua vida. Uma parte obscura e sedenta por vingança._

 _Está chegando a hora de seus caminhos se cruzarem._

 _Entre verdades e mentiras, segredos serão revelados, máscaras irão cair e uma nova ameaça biológica promete destruir a humanidade._

 _A contagem regressiva já começou..._

 _RE6 minha versão._

 **Disclaimer: Resident evil e seus personagens pertencem a Capcom. Mas alguns, personagens da fic são meus. Plágio é crime.**

 **Essa é uma longfic Aeon que a partir dos capítulos vai se desenvolvendo enquanto vamos desvendando o passado de Ada junto com os acontecimentos de RE6. Esse é só um resumo do q tá por vir. Espero que curtam.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Em um campo florido, brincam duas gêmeas mestiças de 9 anos. Elas gostam de perseguir borboletas, suas preferidas são as vermelhas e azuis. Há também uma jovem chinesa muito bonita sorrindo para as meninas._

 _De repente tudo muda._

 _O cenário de felicidade e paz se transforma em gritos, lágrimas, medo e sangue. Li a irmã mais velha é capturado por sombras negras. Ela grita por seu pai, por sua mãe, por Mei. Mas, ela está sozinha..._

Ada acorda assustada, ofegante. Mais um pesadelo, nas ultimas semanas os pesadelos tem se tornado frequente. Às vezes, é Mei inocente e gentil que invade seus sonhos, outras é uma versão adulta de Ada, cheio de ódio e amargura.

São três da madrugada, Ada decide tomar um banho quente, quem sabe assim, relaxar. Isso não funciona. Ela está sentada nua no chão do banheiro, perdida em pensamento, com a água caindo sobre si.

Meia hora depois, Ada se olha no espelho. Seu reflexo mostra uma pessoa cansada e deprimida, que se esconde por trás de uma máscara impenetrável. Apenas uma pessoa conseguiu chegar ao fundo, que a salvou dela mesma. Mas, agora ela está distante, inalcançável.

Seu celular toca, há uma nova missão pela frente.

É hora da ação.

 **Enquanto isso...**

Leon está tendo um sono agitado. Ele escuta uma voz feminina e familiar lhe chamando, aos poucos seus olhos vão se abrindo, e se encontrando com lindos olhos castanhos e preocupados de Angie.

Ele nem se lembra do sonho e nem se importa. A única coisa que ele quer é ficar abraçado e beijando sua noiva, apenas curtindo o momento. Entre beijos e caricias, Leon toca na barriga dela a procura de sentir o bebê. Há um mês, eles descobriram que ela estava grávida. Foi uma notícia inesperada, mas também maravilhosa, Leon ficou radiante. Pela primeira vez em anos, ele se sente feliz e completo.

Leon não imagina que seus planos e sonhos serão destruídos. Que sua vida irá mudar tragicamente...

* * *

 **Notas finais do capítulo: Bem isso foi só uma introdução pra fic. Comentem!**


	2. Como tudo começou

**O acontecimento a seguir ocorre antes dos games. Vamos desvendar o passado de Ada até se tornar a espiã sedutora e fatal.**

* * *

 **Chongqing (China -1985)**

Phil é um inglês misterioso, que ao tentar fugir de seu passado obscuro, conheceu Fang. Bastou apenas um olhar, e eles se apaixonaram.

Um ano depois, Fang dá a luz as gêmeas Li e Mei. Assim, fortalecendo o amor e união, entre os Guimeng. Uma família tradicional chinesa, que vive do cultivo de laranjas. Um dos principais produtos agrícolas da região.

Os anos foram passando. Phil sentia-se feliz e em paz. Chongqing tornara-se seu lar, Fang e as gêmeas eram as coisas mais valiosas da sua vida.

Contudo, os sonhos podem se transformar em pesadelos...

Era época de colheita. Phil não conseguia se concentrar em seu trabalho. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento. Então, decidiu voltar pra casa mais cedo.

E lá estava a casa. Toda destruída pelas chamas. As mulheres morreram queimadas, ainda dentro da casa. Sua doce Fang foi encontrada nua, enforcada e pendurada numa árvore. Seu corpo foi marcado com o símbolo da Familia.

Naquele momento, todo seu mundo desmoronou.

Phil achou que podia fugir recomeçar. Nada de espionagem, missões internacionais ou identidades falsas e, principalmente, assassinatos. Fang foi como um suspiro de liberdade. Uma segunda chance.

Agora o jovem estrangeiro está em pedaços, ele chora. Chora de tristeza, dor e ódio. No entanto, ainda falta as meninas. Suas pequenas e inocentes filhas.

"Não!" Ele grita, está desesperado.

 _Se eles tocaram nelas..._ Seus pensamentos são interrompidos, por uma voz arrogante, muito familiar.

"Ethan Salt, há quanto tempo! Ou devo lhe chamar de Phil. Você achou mesmo que podia fugir?"

"Seu maldito! Eu vou te matar." Phil ficou descontrolado. Dois comparsas tentam rendê-lo, mas ele era rápido. Phil sempre foi um exímio lutador, rápido, forte e muito inteligente. Mas ele também tem um ponto fraco.

"Traga-me a criança!" Li estava assustada. Queria correr para os braços do pai, mas os homens-maus não a deixavam. Phil entrou em desespero. Ninguém machucaria sua pequena.

"Simmons... deixe-a ir! Ela é só uma criança." Ele suplicou.

"Sinto muito. Agora ela pertence a Familia. Ah, mas não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar bem dela. Adeus!"

"Nãoooo!" Phil tentou impedi-lo, mas fora encurralado. Ele estava cercado, mesmo assim, lutou dando tudo de si até que suas forças se esgotassem.

Não havia saída. Não havia esperança. Seus olhos foram se fechando, a dor foi sumindo. Sua última lembrança foi à voz de Li lhe chamando. Era tarde demais.

Logo, ele caiu numa completa escuridão.

* * *

 **Li e MEI**

Leah ou Li é a mais velha das gêmeas. Sempre independente rebelde e sapeca. Quando se machuca, nunca chora. Dizem que nem ao nascer, ela chorou. Sua personalidade herdou do pai. Já Elise Mei é frágil, um pouco tímida e insegura. Doce e gentil como a mãe. As gêmeas são muito unidas. Li sempre teve um instinto protetor, nunca deixaria ninguém machucar sua irmãzinha. E foi tentando protegê-la, que ela foi capturada por Demitri Simmons.

Li e Mei tinham se escondido, no seu lugar secreto. Só que um dos homens maus estava muito perto de encontra-las. Antes que fossem descobertas, Li decide sair e correr, numa forma de chamar atenção do estranho. O plano deu certo, porém Li acabou sendo capturada.

Li tentou lutar contra Simmons, ela arranhou e o mordeu. Nada adiantou, ele a jogou no chão, como se fosse um objeto qualquer, sem se importar em machucá-la. Naquela mesma noite. Li foi presa num quarto frio e escuro, sem comida e água. Apenas com sua dor e solidão. Então, ela chorou como nunca havia chorado antes.

Os dias foram passando, Li foi obrigada a se adaptar aquele lugar. Conviver com estranhos, aprender outras línguas e costumes. Às vezes, ela tentaria fugir, depois acabaria presa na solitária por semanas. Outras, ela desobedeceria às ordens de algum superior. Em troca, receberia uma punição mais severa e dolorosa. Ainda sim, Li não desistia. Ela era teimosa.

Os dias se tornaram meses, que se transformaram em anos. Com o tempo, Li foi se adaptando. Passou a se destacar mais que outros jovens. A menina aprendia muito rápido, seja qual fosse o desafio, ela vencia. Não havia barreiras: ciências, matemática, física, línguas ou etiqueta. Sua pontaria é certeira, ótima estrategista e exímia lutadora. O soldado perfeito para a Organização.

E assim, a pequena Li rebelde de jeito angelical e sonhador, deu espaço ao sarcasmo e malícia de Ada Wong.

 **Ada Wong**

Aos 17 anos, Ada Wong tornara-se um dos principais espiões da Organização. Uma máquina de matar, tudo graças a Urick seu mentor. Ele é responsável de recrutar e treinar novos soldados.

No meio de tanta arrogância e ganância, Urick mostrou ser um homem simpático, paciente e leal. Cuidava de Ada como se fosse sua filha, ele lhe ensinou tudo.

Através dele Ada descobriu que seu próprio pai Phil, era na verdade Ethan Salt. Um famoso espião que durante uma missão, desapareceu sem deixar rastros.

A Organização possui uma regra básica: "Você pertence à Familia até a morte. Se quebrar as regras. Você será punido."

Ethan Salt quebrou as regras. E pagou caro por isso.

* * *

 **No próximo capítulo, Ada vai se vingar.**


	3. Doce Vingança

**Saindo capitulo 3!**

 **Doce Vingança**

Ada Wong é linda, inteligente, manipuladora e, também, muito vingativa. Ela nunca esqueceu o que Demitri Simmons fez a sua família.

Um desejo de vingança toma conta dela. Com a ajuda de Urick, ela planejou caçar um por um dos 10 envolvidos. De forma lenta, dolorosa e letal, sem deixar rastros, cada um teve o fim que mereceu. Mas, ainda faltava um, o Chefão. A espiã só precisava de um momento certo ou... um lugar.

 _ **Auditore, Itália - 1996**_

Ada Wong é sedutora, sua beleza provoca a cobiça dos homens. Não demorou muito para que Derek Simmons; sobrinho mais velho e braço direito de Demitri; percebesse seu talento e se encantasse por sua beleza. Logo, Ada tornou-se sua amante.

Derek adora exibi-la nas festas e até mesmo dentro da Organização, como um troféu. Ada não se importa, pois ela tem um plano: Conquistar a confiança do Simmons mais jovem, para chegar ao mais velho.

Derek Clifford Simmons é muito perfeccionista, ambicioso e cruel, assim como Demitri. Ambos têm fome de poder, juntos eles planejam matar Ozwell E. Spencer, durante a festa de aniversário da Umbrella Corporation.

A Umbrella foi fundada por James Marcus, Edward Ashford e Ozwell E. Spencer. É uma grande empresa que tem se expandido pelo globo, produz produtos farmacêuticos, armamentos, computadores e outras atividades clandestinas de pesquisa biológica. Hoje completa 36 anos, e para comemorar Demitri, o anfitrião da festa, decidiu reunir grandes líderes políticos, empresários e pessoas influentes para homenagear Spencer. O único dos fundadores ainda vivo.

Spencer tem um braço direito, o capitão Abert Wesker. A missão de Ada é distraí-lo, usando claro, seu charme. Assim, deixando Spencer desprotegido.

Ada está deslumbrante e sexy em seu vestido longo bordô, com um belo decote na frente e atrás. Todos os olhares são pra ela, inclusive, do capitão Wesker. No entanto, ela tinha outro objetivo.

Chega a hora do discurso. Demitri e Spencer estão lado a lado. De repente, Demitri fica tonto, sente seu coração acelerar, Spencer tenta ajudá-lo, então, um tiro atravessa a multidão, ambos caem no chão. O salão entra em pânico, a missão é comprometida.

E nas sombras estava a jovem de vermelho, com um sorriso triunfante.

 _ **Um mês depois...**_

Após os acontecimentos em Auditore, Derek assumiu a liderança da Familia. Seu tio morreu ao levar o tiro que era pra ser de Spencer. O agente responsável pela missão fora punido.

Derek Simmons nem imagina. Mas Demitri estava marcado pra morrer. De uma forma, ou de outra.

 _ **Janeiro de 1998**_

Ada acabara de completar 22 anos, para comemorar Derek deu-lhe um lindo anel de diamantes e, logo, ela receberia o anel da Familia, tornando-a membro importante da Organização. Entretanto, Ada só queria fugir. O único jeito era fazendo várias missões e, assim, ficando o mais longe possível dele.

Nos últimos seis meses, Ada passou a conviver com John Howe, um cientista brilhante. O objetivo da missão era seduzi-lo, ganhar sua confiança e, portanto, conseguir informações do novo projeto da Umbrella.

Foi um período divertido para ela. John era o oposto de Simmons, ele era inteligente, charmoso e bem-humorado. Ada não estava apaixonada por John. Bem, ela acreditava que nunca se apaixonaria por ninguém, mas ela se sentia confortável com ele, principalmente na cama, eles tinham química. Com John tudo fluía naturalmente. Porém, tudo que é bom, dura pouco. Ada conseguiu descobrir sobre o T-vírus e a missão foi concluída.

De volta a Organização, Derek ficou radiante com a informação. O T-vírus, possuía propriedades de regenerar células-mortas ou defeituosas, se tornando mais resistentes e fortes, ou até mais evoluídas.

Na mesma época, Derek faz uma grande festa em comemoração a seu novo cargo. Agora, ele era Chefe da Segurança Nacional dos Estados Unidos. Nessa festa, Ada reencontra o capitão Wesker.

Entre drinks, sorrisos e flertes, Wesker lhe faz uma proposta tentadora. Se aceitasse estaria livre de Simmons. O problema é que Derek lhes observou a noite inteira, ele sentia que havia algo no ar.

As próximas semanas foram terríveis para Ada, sem missões e sem Urick, era uma prisioneira. Pra piorar Simmons estava possessivo e violento.

Alguns dias depois, Ada recebe a notícia que seu mentor Urick, morrera em missão. Mas, era mentira. Urick havia descoberto os segredos podres de Simmons.

Uma fúria tomou conta dela, Ada então decide confrontar Derek na frente de todos.

"Seu desgraçado, você o matou. É um monstro como seu tio. Eu ti odeio. Tenho nojo de você!" Ela gritou, cuspiu em sua cara em troca levou um tapa no seu rosto delicado. Porém, Ada não iria parar. Ela iria até o fim.

"Fui eu quem matou Demitri Simmons. O líder inatingível! Uma única gota de veneno... foi letal. E o tiro saiu pela culatra." Ela gargalhou com escárnio.

Derek não gosta de ser desafiado, principalmente, por alguém que ele acha inferior.

Por sua traição, Ada foi punida, torturada física e psicologicamente, de formas terríveis e humilhada perante a Organização. Fora exibida como exemplo. Ninguém pode medir forças com os Simmons. Eles têm o poder absoluto.

* * *

 **RACCOON CITY**

 _ **28 de setembro de 1998**_

"Senhorita Wong você entendeu bem a sua missão?" Diz Wesker pelo computador.

"Sim capitão! Meu objetivo é conseguir a amostra do G-vírus. Não vai ser problema." Diz Ada presunçosa.

"As coisas podem não ser tão simples. Seja discreta. Ouso dizer, até invisível ou você será um alvo. Não só dos soldadinhos da Umbrella. Mas também, dos brinquedos bizarros dela."

Ada percebeu o tom sarcástico de Wesker. Sabia que Raccoon City havia virado um caos.

Há 24 horas, o T-vírus escapou do laboratório subterrâneo da Umbrella, contaminando toda a cidade. Este era o mesmo vírus que John havia lhe mostrado, durante uma visita à mansão Spencer, meses atrás.

Agora, Ada parte rumo à RPD.

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo, teremos Leon pra agitar mais as coisas.**


	4. A caminho do Inferno ou da Salvação

**Este capítulo é baseado em RE 2. Muitas sequencias estão diferentes, pois não teria graça contar a mesma história.**

* * *

 **Leon Scott Kennedy**

Leon tem 21 anos é um rapaz de boa índole, sempre gentil, simpático, prestativo, dedicado e leal aos amigos. Desde os 10 anos, Leon quis ser policial, seguindo os passos do pai e do tio. Aliás, foi por intermédio de seu tio Marvin, que conseguiu uma vaga na RPD. Departamento de polícia de Raccoon City.

Leon está decidido a não abrir mão de seus sonhos para atender aos caprichos de Diana, sua namorada. Ela é linda, inteligente, divertida e, também, muito mimada e egoísta.

"Você é um cara lindo, juntos podemos ter um futuro brilhante."

"Eu gosto muito de você, mas já tomei minha decisão." Dessa vez, Leon não vai ceder.

"Então vá pra essa cidadezinha de MERDA! Vai ser um policial medíocre como seu pai. Leon, ele pelo menos recebeu a medalha de honra?!" Diana disse com puro desdém.

Leon é um cara calmo, mas naquele momento, seu sangue ferveu.

"Já CHEGA! Meu pai era um grande homem. Eu tenho muito orgulho dele. Ele não precisava de um sobrenome ou título importante pra ser um homem digno e honrado. E isso, Querida. Não tem preço."

"Leon, eu sinto muito!" Diana estava chorando.

"Eu que sinto muito por ter ti conhecido. Que saber, eu não vou ficar aqui por você. Você não vale a pena." Suas palavras foram ríspidas.

Diana gritou por ele, porém, Leon partiu sem olhar pra trás.

Naquela mesma noite, Leon foi arrastado pelos amigos para uma festa de despedida. Acabou bebendo todas e acordando na cama de uma desconhecida. Uma morena de cabelos cacheados, grandes olhos verdes e belas pernas.

 _Ele nem sabia o nome dela._

"MERDA!" Leon estava atrasado.

* * *

 **Raccoon City**

Nenhum treinamento havia preparado Leon para as situações terríveis que encontrara em Raccoon. Ele conseguiu salvar Claire Redfield de ser morta por zumbis em um restaurante, juntos passaram por vários obstáculos até chegar à delegacia. O problema é que nem a RPD estava segura.

Muitos haviam se abrigado ali, pensando ser um bom lugar para se refugiar. Entretanto, estavam enganados. Os policiais que permaneceram na RPD estão infectados e se transformaram em zumbis.

Uma hora depois, Leon conseguiu encontrar seu tio numa sala, seguindo os rastros de sangue no chão. Marvin estava encolhido num canto, seu semblante era de dor e tristeza.

"Eu sinto muito Leon. Nunca deveria ter trazido você aqui. Eu falhei. Quebrei minha promessa. Era pra mim te..." Sua voz fica embargada.

"Esquece isso, eu to bem. Nós vamos sair daqui." Leon tenta confortá-lo.

"Chris tinha razão. Ele e Jill não eram loucos. Tudo é real. Agora tá todo mundo se matando. Eles parecem possuídos. Os policiais estão nas ruas tentando fazer o que podem. Talvez, não seja suficiente. Talvez, todos vão morrer aqui!" O homem estava perturbado.

"Não! Eu vou te tirar daqui. Logo, estaremos em casa." Leon não poderia desistir.

"É tarde demais pra mim, filho. Você tem que sair de Raccoon. Tem que se salvar. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você. Sei que teu pai tam... você é forte. Voc..." Ele estava muito fraco, suas últimas palavras saíram trêmulas entre os sussurradas.

Minutos depois, Marvin torna-se um zumbi.

Leon prepara sua arma, suas mãos estão trêmulas. Um único tiro, o homem cai. Está acabado. O jovem chora em silêncio, enquanto Claire está a seu lado tentando consolá-lo. Mas, eles precisam continuar.

 _ **Se as coisas estão ruins...**_

 _ **Elas podem ficar piores.**_

Ada acabara de chegar ao estacionamento da RPD. Ela estava irritada e frustrada. Parecia que as ruas eram mais seguras do que este lugar. A jovem espiã escuta um rosnado bem atrás dela. Era um cachorro coberto de sangue, ele está faminto.

"Vem me pegar!" Ada dá quatro tiros nele, o bicho cai morto. Mas, ela não tem tempo pra relaxar. Outros cães aparecem.

Ada atira com suas duas pistolas. Ela é habilidosa, consegue detonar os cães. Ainda havia um que vem em disparada. A espiã recarrega uma das armas e descarta a outra, já estava pronta pra atirar, quando outros tiros atingem o animal.

Ada se vira para o intruso que se meteu aonde não foi chamado. Afinal, ela tinha tudo sob controle.

Os pequenos olhos castanhos de Ada se cruzam com os azuis hipnotizantes de Leon.

O jovem desconhecido se aproxima, ele a observa dos pés a cabeça. Por algum motivo ela se sente desconfortável. O rapaz se mostra preocupado.

"Você está bem?"

"É... sim!"

"Bom eu fico feliz em encontrar outro sobrevivente. Eu me chamo Leon, sou policial."

"Tá, eu já percebi isso." Ada o ignora. Não queria ser rude, mas ela não tem tempo a perder.

De repente um estrondo, seguido por passos fortes capaz de fazer o chão tremer, ecoa pelo lugar.

E do outro lado do estacionamento vinha uma figura enorme, de sobretudo preto e olhos furiosos. Simplesmente assustador.

Era o Tyrant T-103, a arma biológica da Umbrella. Extremamente forte, cruel e imparável, ele vai matar quem ousar cruzar o seu caminho. Seu objetivo é recuperar a amostra do G-vírus.

Leon manda Ada sair dali.

Ada é uma mulher de ação. Se tiver que fugir, ela foge. Entretanto, Ada também gosta de uma boa luta. Porque no fim, a jovem espiã não tem medo do perigo e, sobretudo, da morte. Então, Ada decide ficar. Ela e Leon começam a atirar no Tyrant. Os tiros parecem não afetá-lo. Ele era veloz e resistente. Leon quase é atingido pelo monstro que dá um golpe brutal acertando a parede.

Essa passou bem perto e poderia ter causado um grande dano ao policial. O confronto continuou perigoso e brutal eles abriram fogo contra a criatura, porém nem todo poder de fogo seria suficiente pra vencê-lo. Era necessária uma rota de fuga. Leon precisava de um plano, sua única saída era o elevador. Sem pensar ele puxa Ada pela mão e saem em disparada.

"Vamos! Para o elevador." Ada é pega de surpresa. Mas, não há tempo para discutir. O Tyrant segue logo atrás imperturbável.

Tudo acontece muito rápido, eles conseguem chegar ao elevador, às portas se fecham, exatamente na hora em que o monstro se choca contra elas que acabam danificadas. Mesmo assim, o elevador desce. Ambos estão com o coração a mil.

Por enquanto, eles estariam seguros.

* * *

A espiã conseguiu despistar Leon. Foi difícil, o rapaz era persistente.

Sempre querendo bancar o super protetor.

 _Cara chato!_ Ela pensa.

Quando apareceu a oportunidade, Ada fugiu.

Agora a jovem está próxima à prisão. Os corredores estão mal iluminados, seus passos são lentos, sempre cautelosos. Ela ouve um grito agoniado vindo das celas. Mesmo insegura e aflita, ela segue em frente.

A cena a seguir, é simplesmente aterrorizante. Um homem é atacado brutalmente por outro monstro, que ainda possuía traços humanos.

Era William Birkin, seu corpo sofrera mutação devido ao G-vírus correndo em suas veias. Um vírus que causaria mutações intermináveis em tecidos vivos e é mais poderoso e nocivo que o T-vírus.

Ada fica paralisada. Nessa hora Leon aparece, ele a puxa bruscamente contra si.

"Quieta!" Leon sussurra em seu ouvido. Suas mãos estão tampando a boca dela. No momento Ada estava assustada e, igualmente, com raiva de estar encurralada entre os braços dele, mesmo que uma parte dela se sentisse mais segura de não estar completamente só naquele lugar macabro.

Ignorando sua situação. Eles se voltam para aquela cena bizarra, enquanto, William descontrolado solta um rugido horripilante e sai pelo corredor sem rumo, deixando o homem caído no chão.

O homem respira com dificuldade, há uma mancha de sangue em seu peito, a mancha vai se expandido até que de dentro explode uma coisa estranha. Em fração de segundos a coisa ou bicho que havia explodido de dentro de dele sai desenfreada e desaparece deixando rastros de sangue no chão. Tudo aquilo havia sido muito medonho e nojento.

A vítima de Birkin era Ben Bertolucci um jornalista competente, que descobriu sobre as atividades ilícitas da Umbrella. Antes de morrer Ben informa a Leon e Ada que os esgotos dão acesso à saída da cidade e ao laboratório da Umbrella.

Seguindo pelos esgotos, Leon e Ada já estavam cansados de andar perdidos por ali. Além do cheiro horrível, ainda tinha os mortos-vivos pra atrapalhar. O lugar parecia um labirinto e num canto dos esgotos, encontraram vários cadáveres amontoados.

Ada queria sair logo desse lugar, terminar a missão e, principalmente, se livrar de Leon. Ele estava sempre em sua cola, fazendo perguntas, obrigando-a inventar histórias pra distraí-lo de qualquer novo questionamento, entre elas, Ada diz estar na cidade à procura de seu namorado, John. O importante é que ele acreditou em suas mentiras.

Leon também estava cansado e bravo com a jovem mulher. Ela sempre desobedecia e corria na frente, sempre agindo irresponsável e teimosa. Uma hora acabaria se perdendo um do outro.

"Espera!" Mas, ela nunca lhe dava ouvidos. Numa dessas vezes, ela foi surpreendida por um zumbi e novamente o jovem policial apareceu para salvá-la.

Ada não era uma menina indefesa, sempre soube se virar sozinha. Já passou por missões impossíveis, não era agora que iria fraquejar e deixar o policial com cara de príncipe controlá-la.

"Você é maluca! Nós temos que ficar juntos."

"E você para de querer bancar o herói. Eu sei me cuidar."

"Eu tô vendo." Ele diz irônico. Ada percebe que ele está muito perto de si. Toda vez que se tocam ou seus olhos se encontram, ela fica desconcertada. Leon sente a mesma coisa. A jovem é muito orgulhosa, mas também, muito atraente e corajosa.

"Cuidado!" Por puro instinto, Leon pula na frente de Ada, e acaba levando um tiro. Foi Annette Birkin quem disparou.

Ada por um instante fica preocupada, porém decide ignorar sua consciência e ir atrás da cientista.

Annette Birkin é a mãe da pequena Sherry e esposa de William Birkin, o criador do G-Vírus. Annette não permite intrusos nos laboratórios da Umbrella, e estava decidida a eliminar qualquer um que tentasse se infiltrar nas instalações secretas da Corporação. Seu instinto insano de proteger os laboratórios a coloca em confronto direto com a espiã.

Ada e Annette se enfrentam, as verdades vêm à tona. Quem leva a pior é Annette que é empurrada para fora da passarela.

Todo esse tempo à amostra do G-vírus que Ada tanto procurara estava dentro do pingente que encontrara perdido, num dos corredores da RPD.

Sua missão está quase concluída.

Seus planos são interrompidos. Quando ela se depara com outra criatura nojenta. Era o bicho que decapitou Ben. Agora o verme evoluiu para uma forma maior. Muito mais grotesco, horripilante e ainda mais mortal.

Ada gasta toda sua munição. Não havia saída, era o fim da linha. No entanto, quando ela achou que estava tudo perdido, tiros atravessam o espaço e atingem o bicho, foi certeiro e ela estava a salvo. Os vários disparos vinham da escopeta de Leon que mesmo muito debilitado veio em seu socorro.

 _ **Madrugada de 29 de setembro de 1998...**_

Ada sempre foi acostumada a se virar sozinha e não confiar em ninguém. Urick foi o único a demonstrar-lhe afeto. E aqui em sua frente está o policial ferido, por causa dela. Ele é tão altruísta. Sempre a tratando com respeito e com simpatia e ainda é... lindo.

Havia um silêncio desconfortável entre eles.

"Eu... é... me desculpa!" Ela diz pela primeira vez se sentindo incerta.

"Hei, está tudo bem. Eu entendo que você está desesperada pra encontrar o John. Você deve gostar muito dele." Seus olhos se cruzam.

Ada cuida dos seus ferimentos, a bala já tinha sido retirada do ombro. Por sorte não foi grave.

"John é um cara sortudo." Leon sente-se sonolento, não queria dormir. "Por favor, não fuja de novo." Ele segura a mão de Ada, decidido a não deixá-la ir.

"Eu não vou. Eu prometo!" Olhos azuis intensos de Leon se fecham. Ele ainda escuta Ada dizer...

"Obrigada!"

Oito horas depois, Claire entrara em contato com Leon pelo rádio. Ela precisava de uma vacina para curar Sherry Birkin, que foi infectada pelo próprio pai, William.

Ada e Leon conseguiram a vacina. Entretanto, foram surpreendidos por Birkin, que sofrera mais uma mutação. Ele estava ainda mais destrutível e feroz.

"Não! Você vai ficar bem. Eu vou te tirar daqui. Olha pra mim." Leon estava desesperado. O mutante havia machucado gravemente Ada.

Ada sentia muita dor, seus olhos ficaram turvos. Leon pega-a no colo, precisava urgentemente de um lugar seguro pra cuidar dela. Ele estava decidido, não iria perdê-la.

"Eu vou cuidar de você, assim como você cuidou de mim." Claire aparece para ajudá-lo. Eles chegam numa sala, Sherry também está ali, muito assustada. Agora eles se reencontraram e estavam prontos para sair desse inferno, porém com Ada ferida e doente as coisas se complicam.

"Precisamos estancar o sangue." Claire estava aflita, o corte era profundo e não parava de sangrar.

"Hei, aguenta firme. Nós vamos cuidar de você." Leon sussurra em seu ouvido.

Depois de quase uma hora. Leon e Claire haviam conseguido parar o sangramento. Todos estavam exausto. E assim, Ada cai no sono, enquanto Leon acariciava seus cabelos. Cada gesto de Leon era cheio de ternura.

"Então, o que você me diz. Nós deveríamos sair um dia desses pra jantar. Claro... como amigos." Leon faz a proposta meio tímido, Ada sorri fracamente pra ele.

Mesmo com o terror que estava lá fora, eles se permitem fazer planos pra quando saíssem dali.

"Tudo bem, eu aceito. Mas é você que paga a conta." Eles se entreolham, estão muito próximos. Naquele momento, Ada largaria tudo pra fugir com ele.

 _ **30 de setembro de 1998...**_

Eles estavam prontos pra fugir, quando Ada desaparece. Infelizmente, ela não podia fugir com eles. Ela não podia cometer o mesmo erro de Phil.

Claire, Leon e Sherry enquanto tentavam escapar do lugar acabam se deparam com o Tyrant. Ali começa uma batalha desesperada por suas vidas.

Numa atitude de proteger Sherry, inesperadamente, William aparece e enfrenta o Tyrant. Ainda havia uma pequena parte em sua consciência, que se lembrava da menina. E enquanto os monstros se confrontam ferozmente, eles aproveitam pra fugir. Contudo, Leon decide ficar e achar a espiã. Claire queria ajudá-lo, mas não havia tempo. Ela tinha que tirar Sherry dali.

* * *

Leon havia descoberto que Ada era uma espiã. Antes de morrer Annette lhe revelou tudo sobre a Umbrella e Ada Wong. Mesmo assim, Leon não desistiu de encontrar a jovem espiã e tira-la daquele inferno.

Eles se reencontram, mas as coisas acabam saindo do controle e os dois acabam no meio do fogo cruzado. Ada mesmo debilitada auxilia Leon contra o Tyrant. E no último ato o monstro da Umbrella já muito definhado não teve chance quando Birkin deformado aparece e lhe arrasta para o abismo. Como consequência, da batalha, a plataforma onde eles estavam, acaba se partindo.

Leon abruptamente consegue agarrar uma das mãos de Ada, antes que ela caísse em direção a uma morte fatal.

"Olha pra mim eu não vou te soltar. Eu prometi que nós vamos sair daqui juntos. Então, não desista." Ele ignora a dor no ombro.

Eles se entreolham. Há tantas coisas pra dizer, mas não há tempo.

Uma contagem regressiva começa. O lugar vai se autodestruir.

Ada não tem mais força pra lutar. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Por muito tempo ela desejou a morte, pois só assim, ela seria livre. Mas, tudo mudou inesperadamente, quando seu caminho se cruzou com este rapaz. Ele a salvou de várias formas que nem imagina.

Ada não tem nada em sua vida que vale a pena voltar, mas Leon tem uma família a sua espera e um futuro a construir. Ela precisa deixá-lo ir, porque no fim, era tarde demais para Ada.

"Leon eu sinto muito... eu não posso mais!"

"Não! Eu não vou te soltar."

"Adeus!" Ela lhe dá um último olhar, antes de soltar sua mão, enquanto, os gritos de Leon ecoam por todo o lugar.

Alguns segundos depois, o complexo da Umbrella explode, não deixando nem um vestígio pra contar historia.

Leon, Claire e Sherry sobreviveram a esse pesadelo. Suas vidas foram marcadas, cada um com suas dores, perdas e incertezas.

Este é apenas o começo de uma guerra sem fim.


	5. O que não te mata te faz mais forte

**O capítulo a seguir ocorre pós RE3 e com algumas citações de RE4.**

* * *

"Senhorita Wong. Você pode me ouvir?" Alguém está lhe chamando.

"Senhorita Wong!" A voz desconhecida persiste.

"Borboleta, hora de acordar!" Então, outra voz invade sua mente.

Aos poucos os pequenos olhos vão se abrindo, ao contato com a luz, eles ficam sensíveis. A jovem pisca várias vezes, tenta reconhecer o lugar. Há paredes brancas, uma porta num canto do quarto e um aparelho monitorando seus batimentos cardíacos. Ela olha para o homem loiro de vestes pretas e óculos escuros. Ele é familiar.

Um homem de jaleco branco se aproxima, ele tem cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis.

 _Olhos azuis! Azuis iguais..._ Ela tenta se lembrar. Esses olhos azuis são importantes. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos.

"Você pode me dizer qual seu nome?" Questiona o senhor de jaleco e olhos azuis.

"Eu... é. Meu nome... AH!" Sua garganta dói. Ela não consegue falar.

"Beba!" Sua garganta arde um pouco com a água.

"Agora, respire devagar. Isso. Olha pra mim. Qual é seu nome?" Ela ainda se sente desorientada.

"A... Ada. Ada Wong!" Ela diz hesitante. Seus olhos se fixam em Wesker, que apenas a observa. Ela sente-se desconfortável.

"Você se lembra de Raccoon City?"

Repentinamente, sua mente é tomada por flashbacks:

 _Ela sente o clima mórbido dos lugares. Vozes se transformam em gritos de medo, agonia e fúria. Sua pele é rasgada pelas garras de um monstro. Ela vê sangue, se sente tonta. Seu corpo treme de dor e frio, mas mãos quentes e gentis amenizam sua dor._

 _"Olha pra mim eu não vou te soltar. Eu prometi que nós vamos sair daqui juntos. Então, não desista." Ada lhe dá um último olhar, antes de soltar suas mãos e cair para o abismo._

 _Sua última lembrança são olhos azuis. Olhos azuis iguais..._

"Leon!" Ada deixa escapar de seus lábios.

"Borboleta, você lembrou!" Wesker tem um sorriso perturbador.

Ada ficou em coma por dois meses. Durante este período, Wesker a usou como cobaia, observando o desenvolvimento do G-vírus em seu organismo que já estava debilitado devido à perda de sangue e das graves lesões na coluna que, eventualmente, a deixaria com sequelas para o resto da vida. O G-vírus apenas atuou como um vírus oportunista, tentando se fundir as células já danificadas.

Para surpresa de todos, suas células se mostraram fortes, resistentes à infecção. Como último recurso, Wesker injeta uma dose do T-vírus, o qual foi fundamental para regenerar as células.

"Você deveria ter se tornado um monstro tão destrutível quanto Birkin, pois quando infectado, o G-vírus causa mutação instantânea em qualquer célula. Seu DNA é resistente ao vírus. Isso é incrível!" Diz Wesker com toda prepotência.

"O tempo todo você me usou. Fui apenas uma cobaia." Ada estava mortificada.

"Não, Borboleta! Você é a nossa grande descoberta. Ada Wong é um milagre da ciência."

* * *

A água quente sobre sua pele é reconfortante, ela sente seus músculos relaxar. Após o banho demorado, Ada se olha no espelho, no abdômen só ficara uma pequena cicatriz. Seus olhos se fixam em suas costas nuas, onde meses atrás fora cravado o símbolo da Familia como uma das punições por ter desafiado Derek. Era algo doloroso e humilhante. Uma marca para a vida inteira.

Agora não há nada ali, nenhuma cicatriz. Nenhuma conexão com eles. Ada se sente renovada, forte e, acima de tudo, livre.

Ada Wong renasceu como uma fênix.

* * *

Foram seis anos sem se verem até que numa missão na Espanha eles tiveram um reencontro inesperado e explosivo. Uma missão onde ambos cumpriram com êxito, mesmo não lutando no mesmo time, mas enfim, eles sobreviveram mais uma vez e, então, cada um seguiu seu rumo. Entretanto isso não impediu Ada de vigiar Leon sempre estando nas sombras.

Ada Wong sabia tudo sobre Leon.

Ela sabia a hora de sua chegada e saída, seus costumes e manias e, constantemente, ela zelava por seu sono.

Ada Wong realmente não tem medo do perigo. Em seu período na América, Ada aproveitava para vigiar cada passo de Leon. Ela sabia dos riscos que corria se fosse pega pela Organização. Mas, ela era esperta e precavida.

Enquanto, sua nova missão estava em andamento, Ada decidiu que teria ao menos, um pouco de diversão e liberdade.

Assistir a rotina de Leon era até um pouco terapêutico. Ele tem uma vida tranquila, apesar do trabalho na Casa Branca e das missões. Claro ele mudou radicalmente sua vida após Raccoon. Deveria ter sido difícil pra Leon no início, mas diferente de Ada ele tinha amigos e uma família linda pra lhe apoiar. Ela até tem certa inveja dele por isso. No fundo, ela se sente solitária. Quando está em missão, ela sente que a solidão é sua aliada. Ada não tem que se preocupar com ninguém, apenas consigo mesma e ela nunca falha. A solidão a torna destemida, focada e racional. Um dos seus pontos fortes. Entretanto, Ada também já sentiu o que é ter alguém por perto sendo seu apoio ou seu ponto fraco. A espiã ainda se lembra da Espanha e das decisões súbitas que tomou por Leon, sobretudo, desobedecendo Wesker.

Seu comunicador toca.

"Sim. Está quase completa, falta apenas uma informação. Quanto a Wesker... Eu cuido dele." Ada desliga seu comunicador e retorna a vigiar a janela de Leon. As luzes do apartamento se apagam. É a sua hora perfeita.

Sem dificuldade a espiã entra no apartamento. Nas últimas semanas era sua rotina estar ali cuidando dele. Vivendo um conflito entre sua razão, dizendo que era uma tola e seu coração, que ao simples olhar dele se perdia no tempo. Foi assim, em Pueblo. Óbvio, que tinha que manter a máscara de impenetrável.

Até anos atrás, isso não era problema. Aliás, Ada sempre acreditou que não tinha alma. Que era apenas, um objeto para a Organização. Graças ao jovem com olhos de safira, tudo mudou.

Leon se mexe na cama, ele está sem camisa, seus músculos ficam expostos, assim como, suas cicatrizes, entre elas, a que levou por Ada.

O ex-policial com jeito angelical se transformou em um homem forte e muito atraente. Ada morde os lábios, suas mãos anseiam por tocá-lo.

Leon novamente se mexe sobre a cama, está sonhando. Seus traços faciais ficam tensos, sua respiração é agitada. Ele murmura coisas desconexas, parece estar tendo um pesadelo.

Ada hesita em tocá-lo, seu coração acelera. Ignorando o medo de ser pega, ela se ajoelha do lado da cama e acaricia seu cabelo e rosto.

O simples gesto lhe causa um arrepio.

"Ada!" Inesperadamente, Leon murmura seu nome, fazendo a recuar por um instante.

"Shhh! Eu estou aqui." Ao som da voz de Ada, suas feições se suavizam e ele continua dormir em paz.

Estar tão perto dele e ao mesmo tempo tão longe era doloroso.

"Bonitão, adoraria ficar, mas eu não posso." Dito isso, Ada vai embora com o desejo de voltar.

* * *

 **Complexo clandestino de Vancouver**

 **1:30 da manhã**

Usando os dutos de ventilação, Ada consegue chegar à sala de arquivos do prédio. Tudo correu bem até agora. Os sistemas de segurança foram desativados, só faltava enviar os arquivos do computador para seu contato.

"Você conseguiu?" Pergunta uma voz desconhecida pelo comunicador.

"Sim, estou enviando. Pronto! Ah, temos um problema, está criptografado."

"Sem problemas. Bom trabalho, Wong. Estamos te esperando." Ada sai pelo corredor. Quando estava pronta pra sair do local é surpreendida por um golpe forte que a joga contra parede. Suas costas doem e antes que pudesse revidar, Wesker a agarra pelo pescoço.

"Borboleta, você achou que podia me trair?!" Ele estava enfurecido.

Seus batimentos cardíacos aceleram. Ela não consegue respirar, Wesker é muito forte.

"Eu te salvei de Simmons. Eu te dei a cura. Sem o T-vírus, você estaria em estado vegetativo. Eu te dei a liberdade é assim que me paga? Ingrata!" Ele continua a sufocá-la.

"Eu tinha planos pra você. Que decepção!" Wesker pressiona mais suas mãos sobre ela. Ele a joga no chão, então Ada vai perdendo seus sentidos, até tudo ficar em completa escuridão.

Wesker é um homem sádico que gosta de jogar com a vida das pessoas. Tem um desejo insaciável pelo poder. Mas, ele não quer apenas o poder. Ele quer mais. Muito mais!

Albert Wesker quer a imortalidade. Ele quer ser um Deus.

* * *

 _ **Três meses depois...**_

"Ok, está tudo pronto. Os homens estão em posição. Quero o helicóptero preparado." Fala um homem de vestes pretas pelo comunicador. Ele é Daryl do The Shadows. O contato de Ada e também parceiro de algumas missões.

Daryl tem a missão de resgatar Ada Wong, que segundo informações, estaria sendo mantida presa num laboratório subterrâneo em Seattle. Após, a missão em Vancouver, ela desapareceu. Daryl invadiu o Complexo atrás dela, porém só encontrara um lugar abandonado. Foram três meses de busca até chegar a Seattle.

Com os homens em posição esperando seu sinal, Daryl se infiltra no lugar, para isso ele fingiu ser um dos soldados de Wesker. Levou algum tempo até conseguir chegar ao laboratório sem ser percebido. Havia uma grande circulação de pessoas ali, entre cientista, soldados, Wesker e sua informante. É com o auxilio dela que ele consegue chegar a tal sala. Para destravar o sistema de segurança, ele usou um pequeno dispositivo. A temperatura dentro da sala era muito baixa, Daryl sentiu os efeitos em seu corpo logo que adentrara o lugar, precisaria sair o mais rápido possível dali. As paredes e o chão estão cobertas por gelo, uma luz fraca pisca no fundo da sala, era um botão.

Daryl o aciona há um estalo e, então, uma espécie de cápsula surge em sua frente.

"Merda! Eu a encontrei, estamos na ala leste. Trent, Wesker a transformou em uma de suas cobaias... " Daryl é interrompido pelo alarme. Wesker já está ali furioso. Os dois homens entram em confronto. Daryl não tem chance contra a força sobre-humana de Wesker.

Wesker estava prestes a matá-lo, quando a cápsula se abre. Seus olhos se cruzam com os pequenos carmesins de Ada Wong. Tomada pela fúria e adrenalina, ela o ataca.

Subitamente, Wesker sente como se sua energia e força são drenadas de seu corpo. Seus olhos vermelhos ficam petrificados, sua respiração fica irregular. Ele cai de joelhos no chão diante dela.

Ada sente seu corpo se sobreaquecer, como se passasse uma corrente elétrica fulminante. Seu sangue flui intensamente como se estivesse em chamas. Nada pode pará-la, nem mesmo Wesker.

Ada corre desenfreadamente sem rumo. Enquanto isso, um alerta de intrusos retumba sem parar.

Num dos corredores, Ada se cruza com um dos seguranças que atira nela, mas ela é rápida e consegue desviar, com um golpe na cabeça o homem cai no chão. Só faltava um pouco e ela estaria livre, mas vários soldados e suas metralhadoras bloqueiam a saída. Seu coração bate freneticamente, mas ela não vai parar. Cada movimento seu é veloz e preciso, porém Ada sente o impacto das balas sobre sua pele nua.

Um helicóptero aparece pra lhe dar cobertura. Com o caminho livre, a espiã foge. O problema é... − Para onde ela vai e no que ela se transformou.


	6. Uma surpresa inesperada

Após os acontecimentos em Raccoon City Sherry Birkin é levada sob custódia do governo. Tanto Leon, Claire e até Barry Burton tentaram ficar com a guarda da menina. Porém, segundo Adam Benford, Sherry estaria mais segura sobre a proteção do governo. Na mesma época, Leon é recrutado pelo serviço secreto norte-americano.

"Leon tem certeza que vai fazer isso. Eles não podem passar por cima dos seus direitos. Você é um cidadão americano!" Sarah estava preocupada com seu filho. Desde Raccoon, Leon havia mudado muito, andava mais abatido e tinha pesadelos horríveis.

"Mãe, pensa pelo lado positivo. O salário vai ser maior. Podemos comprar uma casa em San Francisco, perto do resto da família. Assim você não vai ficar sozinha. E ainda tem a Sherry. Eles prometeram que poderemos vê-la aos finais de semana e feriados."

"Você acredita neles?!" Claire diz incrédula. Ela também estava ali como uma expressão sombria.

"Eu não tenho escolha!" Leon estava tão cansado de tanta pressão. Ele sente um aperto no coração ao olhar a foto de seu pai ao lado de Marvin. Seus olhos se voltam para sua mãe que está chorando.

"Shhhh! Vai ficar tudo bem." Leon lhe abraça e beijo sua testa. Seus olhos encontram os de Claire.

"Eu tô saindo da equipe, agora. Mas a minha luta continuará sendo a mesma. E sempre que precisarem, vocês podem contar comigo." Ele puxa Claire para um abraço.

Os verdadeiros segredos sobre a Umbrella e seus projetos ilegais, foram enterrados sob as ruínas de Raccoon. Os sobreviventes foram obrigados a se calar. Entretanto, eles continuarão sua luta em busca de desmascarar a Umbrella.

Leon segue seu caminho, mas torcendo que os outros consigam fazer justiça.

* * *

 _ **Seis anos depois...**_

Após várias missões bem-sucedidas, Leon tornou-se um dos principais agentes do governo. Especialista em missões ultra secretas ligadas principalmente ao bioterrorismo. E também responsável pela segurança do presidente.

Leon acabou de retornar da missão na Espanha, cujo objetivo era resgatar a filha do presidente, Ashley Graham. Lá ele enfrentou novos inimigos, várias armadilhas e um outro tipo de infecção. Dessa vez, pelo parasita Las Plagas sob o dominio da Seita Los Illuminados. Leon e Ashley foram infectados por este parasita. Foi uma verdadeira corrida contra o tempo até conseguir a cura.

Contudo, a missão foi concluída com êxito.

"Senhor, aqui está o relatório." O relatório contêm várias informações importantes, exceto, sobre a mulher de vermelho. Está informação Leon decidiu guardar pra si mesmo.

"Tenho que lhe parabenizar. Você cumpriu bem a missão. Aliás, como sempre. É uma honra termos alguém como você servindo os Estados Unidos." Adam Benford diz com orgulho de Leon.

"Obrigado, senhor!" Os dois homens apertão as mãos em sinal de respeito e confiança.

~~~/ /~~~

Depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho, Leon chega em seu apartamento decidido a tomar um banho e se jogar na cama. A semana foi muito complicada, ainda sentia os efeitos da missão sobre ele.

Ele liga sua secretária eletrônica, há várias mensagens, incluindo de sua mãe dizendo que está com saudades e confirmando que está tudo pronto para a festa surpresa de Sherry, no sábado.

Mesmo com a vida conturbada, Leon não poderia deixar de aproveitar esse momento com a família e Sherry ficaria muito feliz, ainda poderia ver Claire. Ultimamente esses momentos tem se tornado cada vez mais raro.

Após se livrar do coldre, das armas e do casaco, ele vai até a geladeira e pega uma cerveja, depois retorna para sala. Sentado em sua poltrona, Leon assiste a TV. O noticiário informa que a Umbrella Corporation faliu e alguns executivos foram presos.

Leon não poderia ficar mais contente. Sabia que grande parte disso se deve a contribuição de Chris e Jill que nunca desistiram e ainda continuam por aí lutando contra o bioterrorismo.

Minutos depois, Leon vai para seu quarto, há um perfume diferente no ar, porém ele ignora e parte para o banho. Deixando a água cair sobre seu corpo, ele fecha os olhos. Logo sua mente é invadida por lembranças dela. Ada Wong!

Ele não poderia acreditar. Ela realmente estava viva e pior, trabalhava para Wesker. O tempo todo ela jogou com ele. Seus pensamentos estão em conflito.

Como ela poderia ter sobrevivido a Raccoon? Por que se juntou a Wesker? O que Ada realmente queria?

"Droga!" Ele se sente tão frustrado.

Durante anos as memórias de Raccoon lhe atormentavam. Não era apenas a dor de perder seu tio, mas a dor de ter falhado e a deixado cair. A dor de não ter cumprido sua promessa a ela. Leon por meses se sentiu culpado, só não entrou em depressão por ter se aliado a Chris e os outros e seu desejo de justiça prevalecer. Com o passar dos anos ele seguiu em frente. Porém, reencontrá-la mexeu com ele, mais do que deveria. Especialmente, porque ela o confunde.

Ada o ajudou na Espanha, várias vezes. Foi graças a ela que ele e Ashley conseguiram a cura para a Las Plagas e derrotar krauser e Saddler. Entretanto, a dama de vermelho teve coragem de lhe apontar a arma duas vezes, roubar a amostra Las Plagas e ativar uma bomba com ele ainda na ilha.

Leon tinha que admitir, Ada Wong estava mais linda e sedutora naquele vestido vermelho.

E que corpo!

Cada encontro com ela, sempre era explosivo. Primeiro foi o confronto no castelo, depois teve a viagem de barco.

"Precisa de uma carona, Bonitão!" Aquela voz sensual, aqueles olhares e sorrisos cheios de segundas intenções e no final, aquela saída tão excitante.

Mais adiante, eles voltam a se esbarrar. Leon a encurrala. O clima fica tenso entre eles. Ele estava irritado e cansado da missão e dos joguinhos dela. Inesperadamente, Ada lhe beija. Foi apenas um roçar de lábios, mas o bastante pra tirar seu raciocínio. Então, ela foge. Leon não teve tempo nem de reagir.

Até nos seus sonhos, Ada aparece pra lhe perturbar. E caramba! Às vezes, parecem tão reais. Como se pudesse ouvir sua voz sussurrando em seu ouvido ou sentir até seu perfume.

Leon termina o banho, e vai direto pra cama. Não demora muito pra ele dormir.

* * *

"Surpresa!" Gritam em uníssono. Claire corre para abraçar Sherry, enquanto Leon cumprimenta sua mãe e o resto da família. Ali estão seus tios e avós, alguns primos da sua idade e Lucy, viúva de Marvin com os três filhos. A pequena Amber de 5 anos vem saltitante para os braços do agente.

"Oi Príncipe da Casa Branca!" Diz Amber se aconchegando em Leon.

"Oi minha princesa! Olha só pra você, cada vez mais grande."

Infelizmente, Marvin não chegou a conhecer a menina, que nasceu seis meses depois da tragédia de Raccoon. E graças a Deus, Lucy e os garotos não estavam na cidade quando tudo aconteceu.

É um momento de muita alegria, união e alguma discussão aqui e ali. Sherry está radiante hoje completa 18 anos. Ela se sente feliz e normal ao lado de Claire, Leon e os Kennedy.

"Eu desejo que você seja muito feliz. E que todos seus sonhos se realizem." Sherry e Leon se abraçam. Ela está encantada com o colar de prata presente de Leon.

"Pessoal, hora do bolo!" Claire diz animada.

Com a família reunida Leon se permite relaxar um pouco e esquecer dos problemas. Havia prometido a si mesmo, curtir os dois meses de férias antecipados que ganhou após a missão em Pueblo.

Sentado na areia ele e Claire assistem o pôr do sol em San Francisco, acompanhados por uma garrafa de champanhe e o barulho do mar. Leon coloca sua cabeça sobre as pernas de Claire, ela acaricia seu cabelo, os dois conversam sobre a vida e novos planos.

"Eu gosto do calor das missões, independente dos riscos. Meu corpo e mente já se acostumaram com toda a adrenalina. Então, eu não me vejo vivendo preso na Casa Branca, sendo o segurança pessoal do presidente e sua família."

"Eu entendo. E você está certo. Deve ser uma loucura trabalhar lá." Os dois tem um sorriso cúmplice.

"E você. Quais são os seus planos?"

"Bom, eu vou me juntar a Salve-terra. No próximo mês, viajo para a Indonésia. Há uma região com grande número de refugiados lá precisando de muito apoio. O que me preocupa são as milhares de crianças órfãos. Elas já lutavam contra a fome e a miséria. Agora por causa do bioterrorismo, eles perderam os pais."

"Eu pensei que com a queda da Umbrella as coisas fossem melhorar."

"Eu também. Mas não estamos sozinhos nessa batalha. Chris e Jill estão conseguindo mais aliados. Logo a B.S.A.A vai ganhar o mundo." Não demora muito para Sherry, Amber e seus primos se juntar a eles.

Durante anos, Claire e Leon foram apenas amigos, dividindo sonhos, medos e inseguranças. Aos poucos a relação foi evoluindo para um romance. Por oito meses eles namoraram tudo fluiu bem. Era o casal perfeito e, ainda contavam com o apoio de Chris e os Kennedy. Porém, o tempo foi passando e ambos seguiram caminhos diferentes, entretanto, a amizade continuou inabalável.

Com o fim das férias, Leon retorna para Washington e a tumultuada Casa Branca. Enquanto no trabalho tudo era o mesmo, em seu apartamento as coisas pareciam estranhas. Toda vez que chega a seu apartamento, sentia como se estivesse sendo observado, há um perfume diferente no ar. No inicio ele ignorava, mas conforme foi passando os dias, Leon sentia o mesmo desconforto, o cheiro suave de flores persiste no ar. Suas noites são sempre conturbadas. Quando não é um pesadelo que lhe atrapalha o sono, é a sensação de estar sendo vigiado, então, ele acorda e se depara com o silêncio do quarto. A cada dia que passa Leon se sente paranoico. Talvez fosse só a sua mente lhe confundindo.

No entanto, Leon não estava louco, havia alguém sempre a espreita, que invadia seu apartamento. Ela chegava de fininho, sem que ele percebesse.

E assim, as semanas se seguiram...

Certo dia Leon chega em casa, depois de um dia tenso e uma reunião interminável. No próximo mês, haverá uma conferência internacional em Nova York, onde serão tratados vários assuntos, menos o tema "Bioterrorismo" que, aliás, sempre é ignorado pelo governo. Quando acontece algo relacionado a esse assunto, tudo tem que ser tratado em sigilo.

Suas ações sempre são as mesmas: pegar a cerveja ou refrigerante na geladeira, comer alguma coisa rápida; geralmente; um sandwiche, ver as mensagens na secretária eletrônica, assistir TV, tomar banho e dormir.

Mas, logo ao entrar no quarto ele percebe rastros de terra no chão e...

 _Espera! Tem alguém no seu quarto. E está deitado em sua cama._

Com a faca em mãos e cauteloso, ele se aproxima.

Deitada em sua cama estava Ada dormindo serenamente. Leon fica perplexo. Esta mulher sabe como lhe surpreender. Ele fica a olhando, sem saber o que fazer.

"Uau! Já te imaginei aqui. Talvez isso seja apenas mais sonho."

Ada dorme de barriga pra cima, boca está entreaberta, os cabelos bagunçados e seu rosto um pouco sujo. Sem conseguir se controlar seus dedos tocam o rosto dela, sua pele é febril. Havia algo errado. Tudo indicava que Ada não estava bem. Aquilo não era normal, ela estava com febre, as roupas eram diferentes. Nada daquilo combinava com ela.

Alguns minutos depois, ele continuava zanzando pelo quarto, já tinha tentado acorda-la. Mas nada, Ada continuou dormindo na mesma posição, sua respiração era normal. Ela parecia em paz e... tão linda! Nos lábios de Leon desenha-se um sorriso maroto.

Após um banho rápido, Leon retorna para o quarto. Ada permanece ali, sem se mexer. Ele deveria dormir no sofá, mas ao invés disso, ele decide dividir a mesma cama. Afinal, foi ela quem invadiu sua casa, seu quarto e se espalhou em sua cama.

"Que se dane!" Leon se deita ao seu lado, puxa os cobertores sobre eles. Ali tão perto, sentindo o perfume dela e até o calor do seu corpo mesmo não a tocando, ele também cai no sono.

~~~/ /~~~

Com a luz do sol entrando pela janela, Ada desperta. Os olhos piscam, tenta se mexer, mas algo prende sua cintura. E do seu lado estava, inesperadamente... Leon ainda dormindo.

Ada fica tensa.

 _E agora!_ Ada nunca se deixou ser pega desprevenida. Porém, parece que ultimamente, a espiã anda lerda, desatenta.

 _Idiota!_ Ela se xinga mentalmente, precisa sair dali, rápido. Leon a puxa mais perto e lhe segura apertado. Ele está tão perto, sua respiração em seu pescoço lhe causa arrepio por todo corpo. Uma sensação que apenas ELE era capaz de fazê-la, sentir.

Ada precisa manter a calma. Seus olhos pequenos se fecham, ela tem medo de machucá-lo. Sabe que alguma coisa mudou em seu corpo.

Ela não deve tocá-lo.

Abruptamente, Ada se levanta pronta pra fugir, então, Leon a puxa pelo braço. Seus corpos se colidem, o clima fica tenso. Ela tenta se afastar, mas ele mantêm postura firme. Eles se entreolham, ambos sentem o coração pular freneticamente.

Os olhos de Leon recaem sobre os lábios de Ada. De repente, não havia mais distância entre eles. Os lábios se encontram, as mãos se agarram ao corpo um do outro. O beijo é urgente e feroz, as línguas se unem. O tempo parece parar.

Tão repentinamente, como tudo começou, eles se separam cada um tomando uma respiração necessária.

Retomando sua razão Ada decide sair logo dali.

"Você invade meu apartamento e vai sair assim. Sem uma explicação?!"

* * *

 **E as coisas vão se complicar...**


	7. A Fera de olhos carmesim

**A Fera de olhos carmesins**

 _Droga! Como ela se deixou ser pega desse jeito? Como ela chegou a essa situação?_

Sua mente está toda nublada. Se sente muito confusa pelos últimos acontecimentos. Sua última lembrança foi em Vancouver e Wesker a atacando. Depois havia pequenos flashes desconexos como sons de tiros, vozes, muita dor.

Alguma coisa aconteceu com seu corpo também. Ela sente calor excessivo, assim como fluxo de sangue ardendo como fogo e seu coração batendo freneticamente. E havia algo mais que ela tinha medo de lembrar. Algo, talvez, sobre-humano. Então, pelo reflexo da janela Ada se vê vestida numa calça jeans e uma blusa preta com capuz que não combinavam em nada com ela, seus pés estavam descalços, havia um par de tênis branco do lado da cama.

 _Afinal, o que ela estava fazendo com aquelas roupas?!_ Seus pensamentos são interrompidos.

"Você invade meu apartamento e vai sair assim. Sem uma explicação?!" Os olhos de safira de Leon nunca deixam Ada. Ele ainda sente-se desconcertado. Se o beijo em Pueblo já havia mexido com ele, esse foi simplesmente, avassalador.

Leon tenta se aproximar dela, mas Ada se esquiva. Um sentimento de pânico toma conta dela. Como um instinto natural, como se temesse que com seu toque pudesse machucá-lo.

"Não me toque!" Leon bufa se sente ofendido, pois ela parece temê-lo. O jovem sabe que nunca a machucaria. Tudo bem que na Espanha ele a atacou, mas foi a Las Plagas o controlando, que o deixou irracional.

"Me desculpa! Eu..."

"Não! Tá tudo bem. Eu só... Eu tenho que ir." Ada ainda estava tensa e em um conflito interno. Ela já havia se exposto demais. E agora estava ali com ele. Tão perto, ela tinha que ser fria e ponderada. Ela é uma espiã internacional, já passou por situações piores.

Mas, havia um problema...

Ada chega até a sacada do apartamento. A cidade vai despertando preguiçosamente. O sol se levanta radiante. Uma cena encantadora, em outra ocasião seria perfeito. Ainda mais, estando com o jovem agente.

Era através da sacada que ela o observa de longe. Às vezes, Leon aparecia ali. E por muitas vezes, Ada tinha a impressão que seus olhos se encontravam, como se ele pudesse vê-la, mesmo estando do outro lado da rua. Mas, era apenas impressão.

Era também pela sacada que ela sorrateiramente entrava e saía. Independente da janela fechada, ela tinha seus truques. Porém, todas essas vezes, Ada estava com sua fiel companheira a GRAPPLE GUN e agora para seu desgosto não estava com ela. Sua situação era demais. Como uma espiã como ela, poderia andar por aí sem nenhuma arma e ainda sem sua arma ESPECIAL e sem um plano de escape? No entanto, havia mais um problema. Como ela conseguiu chegar ali sem sua grapple gun? Quanto mais tentava achar as respostas, mais chegava ao desconhecido.

"É incrível a vista daqui. Você não acha?" Ada concorda, ela sente ele parar do seu lado. Olhando de soslaio para Leon é que percebe que ele está sem camisa, deixando expostos seus músculos bem definidos e mesmo as cicatrizes, combinados com o cabelo bagunçado, o faz mais charmoso.

"É claro que a urbanização polui um pouco o visual. Mas basta esperar a hora certa de observar a cidade. Eu prefiro agora de manhãzinha é bem calmo, ainda posso prestar atenção aos detalhes como... o nascer do sol, que é sempre tão magnífico e me faz recordar de quando eu era garoto e morava em San Francisco. O nascer e o pôr do sol à beira mar é divino. Sempre quando eu tenho insônia ou acordo muito cedo, eu venho aqui." Seus olhos se encontram. Ada desvia o olhar. Ambos voltam sua atenção à cidade, porém suas mentes estão presas um no outro. Um silêncio paira no ar. Ela queria dizer algo. Acabar logo com essa situação. Estava decidida a enfrentá-lo, entretanto, é ele quem toma a iniciativa.

"Bom. Eu deveria denunciá-la por invasão. Mas, eu acho que você me deve ao menos um café da manhã. Aliás, você ainda parece febril. Então... porque você não toma um banho, enquanto eu preparo o café. Prometo que você não vai se arrepender."

"Eu deixo pra outra hora." Contrariando-a, seu estômago reclama.

"Uhhh... Vejo que alguém está com fome. Eu não vou aceitar um NÃO como resposta. Aliás, eu te devo um jantar, lembra? Já que eu não posso lhe dar o jantar. Vou te dar um agradável café da manhã. Ah, antes que me esqueça. Eu percebi que você não está com aquela... ARMA INFERNAL." Leon dizia sarcástico se referindo a grapple gun da espiã.

"Então, se quiser fugir... eu sugiro sair pela porta. É mais seguro." Leon cruza os braços sobre o peito nu, tem um sorriso presunçoso e contagiante. Sem querer Ada retribui ao sorriso.

"Bom. Eu acho que você já está familiarizada com cada canto desse apartamento. Sinta-se em casa!"

Ela sabia. Ela estava sem saída.

* * *

Enquanto Ada tomava um banho, Leon preparava o café. Ele queria caprichar, pois fazia algum tempo que seu café da manhã era solitário, ou em seu apartamento, ou numa cafeteria do outro lado da rua. Somente aos finais de semana é que tinha a companhia de Sherry e, ocasionalmente, sua mãe e Claire. E agora, pela primeira vez, ele tem a ilustre presença de Ada Wong.

Uma parte dele estava entusiasmada, mas a outra estava gritando de preocupação e desconfiança. Ele sentia que havia algo de errado com ela. Parecia que ela estava fugindo de algo ou alguém. Talvez, fosse Wesker. Ele aperta as mãos com raiva.

Seja o que estiver acontecendo. Ele vai descobrir.

~~~/ /~~~

Ada sempre odiou água fria. Não apenas pelo desconforto, mas, sobretudo, as lembranças ruins. Lembranças vividas sob o domínio da FAMILIA. Das torturas, dos treinamentos e banhos gelados para preparação de uma criança ou jovem em um soldado. Se ficasse doente. Você pereceria sem nenhuma assistência. A morte seria sua salvação. No entanto, a água fria sobre seu corpo febril não poderia ser mais relaxante. Então, ela pensa sobre tudo que aconteceu entre ela e Leon.

O que foi aquele beijo?! E o quanto estar com ele parece tão fácil, tão bom e incrível. É simples como respirar!

Ao sair do banho, ela sente-se tonta quando sua mente é invadida por memórias perturbadoras. Ada se apoia na pia do banheiro. No espelho ela vislumbra olhos vermelhos. Olhos carmesins... Olhos selvagens.

 _Seu corpo instintivamente começa a se transformar. O sangue corre desenfreado e em chamas por suas veias até entrar em contato com coração que começa a pulsar descontroladamente. Seu cérebro também é afetado, ele trabalha a mil. Como uma máquina. Piscando em vermelho e branco, entre PERIGO e Não perigo, adrenalina e fúria se fundem. Ada se torna uma FERA indomável, ela foge._

Então, as memórias ficam nítidas.

Até chegar a capital, houve alguns obstáculos pela frente. Ada não poderia vagar nua e assim roubou aquelas roupas.

Foi Wesker. Ele fez algo com ela. Seja o que for ao menos não a tornou irracional. Seus devaneios são interrompidos pelo chamado de Leon.

"Ei, está tudo bem aí?"

Ada hesitante abre os olhos com medo de encontrar olhos carmesins, então se depara com seus castanhos de mel refletidos no espelho. Sua respiração ainda está irregular assim como sua mão que treme. Aos poucos, ela volta a normal e fica aliviada ao ver que é apenas sua mente distorcida. Tudo é tão surreal.

Leon bate na porta persistente. Ele estava lhe esperando, com um semblante preocupado que logo se suavizou ao vê-la. Leon tinha um olhar penetrante sobre ela. Um olhar que lhe causava arrepio.

"Quando se cansar do vermelho, você pode usar o lilás. Ele parece perfeito em você." Ada estava vestida num roupão lilás de Sherry. Seus cabelos estavam molhados. Para Leon ela parecia ainda mais bela, uma beleza natural.

"Bonitão, que bom que gostou." Um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios. Olhando para ele, Ada decidiu que iria aproveitar o momento depois enfrentaria as consequências.

O café correu bem. Eles sentaram de frente um para o outro. Às vezes se olhavam, às vezes conversavam coisas bobas. Ada estava muito faminta. Parecia que não comia há tempos. Ela adorou os ovos com bacon, o suco de laranja (seu preferido), a torrada com geleia e a torta de maçã. Enfim, tudo foi maravilhoso.

Leon nunca se imaginou tendo um momento tão corriqueiro com Ada, longe das missões ou do inferno de Raccoon City. Aquela Ada conturbada de horas atrás foi substituída pela velha Ada. A segura de si, sedutora, sarcástica e misteriosa.

"Por que você faz isso. Quer dizer. Não é a primeira vez que você invade minha casa, certo. Você poderia bater na porta como gente normal faz."

"Eu não sou comum. Sou uma espiã esqueceu?"

"Eu sei disso, mas você como uma boa espiã poderia usar um disfarce qualquer. E não ficar bancando um fantasma. Meu Deus! Eu achei que tava ficando paranoico."

"Me perdoe, vou me lembrar disso." Ela estava se divertindo.

"Você acha isso engraçado. Mas, falando sério... Você poderia ter batido na porta eu iria atender sem problemas. Minha casa está de portas abertas para meus amigos e familiares. O que eu quero dizer, é que... independente das circunstâncias. Sempre podem contar comigo."

Ada ficou apreensiva. Ela confiava nele, porém ela temia envolve-lo nos seus problemas. Wesker poderia usá-lo contra ela. Além disso, ela mesma não sabia quanto perigosa podia ser. Leon poderia achar que ela é uma ameaça.

 _E se ela realmente fosse?!_ Por um instante havia esquecido de seus problemas. Mas, agora tudo retornou com mais força. Pela primeira vez, Ada sente um medo agonizante.

Seus olhos encontram azuis preocupados de Leon.

"Ah... Então, eu sou apenas um amigo. Eu achei que tínhamos algo a mais." Ela diz descontraidamente, tentando esconder seus temores. Leon sabia que ela estava fingindo, mas iria jogar o mesmo jogo.

"Ada na verdade, eu não confio tanto assim em você como um amigo. Mas..." Ele toma uma respiração necessária antes de continuar. "Ada, você é... o meu maior enigma. Um enigma que eu quero decifrar!" Seus olhos são intensos nos dela.

Ninguém nunca seria capaz de surpreendê-la de uma forma tão sublime como Leon. Suas palavras mexeram com ela. Ela sentia raiva dele por fazê-la se sentir desse jeito. Ada decide manter uma postura mais indiferente e racional.

"Sabe Leon. Eu gosto de estar nas sombras. Gosto de fazer o inesperado. Surpreender! Não gosto do que é comum, pois acho chato. Não sigo regras, nunca. Esse é a parte essencial do meu charme. E eu sei que isso te excita!" Ela morde o lábio o provocando. Leon apenas ri do jeito atrevido dela.

"Ohhhh... A senhorita, SOU UMA MULHER FATAL, parece que acordou com o pé esquerdo. Onde está sua arma e porque aquela roupinha... Nada sensual?" Ele dá um sorriso de canto.

"HAHA... muito engraçado. Tudo faz parte de um disfarce." Ela sabia que ele não acreditou. Mas ambos riem. Logo um silêncio recai sobre eles.

"Eu me pergunto qual é o plano. O que Wesker quer. Sim porque deve ter um. Eu não tenho nada a esconder. Nenhuma informação que ele queira. E mesmo que tivesse. Eu nunca diria, nem sob tortura." Leon a fuzila com os olhos.

"Bonitão, eu sempre consigo o que quero. Eu tenho os meus truques pra conseguir qualquer informação. Qualquer segredo. Eu sou uma víbora esperando pra dar o bote." Os olhares se desafiam. Leon estava cansando desse joguinho. Ele queria respostas.

"Hmmm... Seu veneno é letal?" Ele nunca havia parado para pensar ou ignorava os detalhes sobre um espião. Eles também são assassinos frios. Ada não seria diferente.

"Sim. Mas, não se preocupe, eu não vou te matar. Afinal, você me preparou uma deliciosa refeição. Obrigado pelo café." Ela se levanta, era hora de ir embora. Foi bom enquanto durou.

É óbvio que ele não tornaria as coisas mais fáceis pra ela. O clima fica tenso. Leon começou a fazer perguntas que ela não queria responder. Era hora de partir. Ada já havia se exposto demais. O problema é que ele estava decidido a não deixá-la ir sem um confronto. Leon a puxa pelo braço de maneira ríspida.

"Leon isso não combina com você. É melhor..." Eles se olham. Ela sente aquele mesmo fogo selvagem fluir por seu corpo. A FERA quer dominá-la. Ela está furiosa, range os dentes. Ada fecha os olhos tentando se acalmar. Ela não quer machucá-lo.

"Ada olha pra mim! Eu estou cansado desses jogos. Cansado de ser manipulado por você. Eu não sou mais aquele policial ingênuo. Como você pode se unir a Wesker? Eu me arrisquei por você em Raccoon, pra quê? Pra uma espiã manipuladora. Uma assassina fria." Ada está tremendo, seus olhos permanecem fechados. "Você e Wesker fazem uma parceria perfeita." Leon volta a si quando sente sua pele queimar sobre a pele dela. Sua palma da mão dói, ele se sente um pouco tonto.

Ada consegue se desvencilhar dele e sai em dispara para o quarto.

"Isso, fuja como sempre faz. Covarde!" Leon cerra os punhos ignorando a dor e a sensação de fraqueza, então, decide a seguir.

Ada estava respirando com dificuldade, seu coração pulsava desenfreado como se fosse explodir. Ela havia acreditado que essas sensações em seu corpo fossem apenas coisas da sua mente, mas agora, parecem bem reais.

Ada está atormentada, suas emoções chegaram ao extremo. Já no quarto, o roupão desliza por seu corpo nu até cair no chão. Leon fica sem reação na hora, mas logo se recompõe, virando de costas para ela.

"Ada o que está acontecendo com você. Eu sei que tem algo errado." Leon dizia aflito e questionador. "Sua pele parece estar em brasa. Você está doente? Eu... eu só quero que você confie em mim... Você tá fugindo de Wesker. O que ele fez? Por favor, me deixa ajudá-la!" Ele diz angustiado. Ambos estão de costas um para o outro.

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! Leon você não pôde me salvar em Raccoon. Por que você acha que me salvaria agora?!" Suas palavras foram cheia de veneno. Ela sabia que havia atingido um nervo. Ada já devidamente vestida decide enfrenta-lo. Ambos se viram, olhos tristes encontram olhos gélidos. A FERA havia sido domada, pelo menos por agora. No entanto, havia o fogo queimando por dentro. Havia a ira.

"Se não fosse Wesker, eu teria morrido lá. Ou na pior das hipóteses, eu ficaria presa numa cama pelo resto da minha vida. Sinceramente Leon, eu nunca quis ser salva. A morte seria a minha liberdade. A minha salvação!" Ada fica frente a frente com Leon. Ela parecia tão pequena perto dele, porém era ele quem parecia mais frágil.

"Basta apenas continuar acreditando que Ada Wong morreu lá. É simples." Ada sela seus lábios nos dele, num beijo desesperado com sabor de despedida. Com sabor de Adeus!

Ada vai embora, deixando Leon perdido no vazio de seu quarto.

* * *

 **O T-Veronica**

O T-Veronica é um vírus que combina o Projenitor Vírus com um vírus extraído do gene de uma formiga-rainha. Suas funções são manter o hospedeiro com seu raciocínio e inteligência, e ainda lhe dar a capacidade de criar sangue combustível, que em contato com o ar se torna em chamas. Sua mutação é rápida como o Progenitor, porém pode ser controlada pelo próprio hospedeiro. O problema é que o vírus necessita de um certo tempo para que o corpo humano se adaptasse ao T-Veronica, ou o hospedeiro se tornará uma criatura irracional e brutal.

Para que isso não aconteça o corpo deve passar por um processo de hibernação de 15 anos e ser conservado em temperaturas abaixo de zero. Alexia Ashford, a criadora do T-Veronica foi a única a controlar os poderes e a mutação com sucesso. Wesker sabendo disso tentou manipular Alexia para conseguir uma amostra do vírus, mas no fim das contas teve que se contentar com o cadáver do jovem Steve Burnside, que possuía o T-Veronica. Com várias amostras em mãos, ele descarta o corpo.

Após, várias analises e informações extraídas por documentos roubados das instalações da ilha Rockfort e da base da Antártida e, também, de ver o vírus em ação através de Alexia, Wesker ficou fascinado pelos poderes do T-Veronica. Logo, as amostras acabam sendo comercializadas para o mercado negro Sul-americano e em troca o bioterrorista recebera muito dinheiro.

Contudo havia uma amostra que Wesker guardou a sete chaves.

* * *

 **SEATTLE**

Numa sala secreta, Abert Wesker assiste pela câmera seus homens enfrentando Ada. Ela corre num ritmo alucinante, seus movimentos são precisos e fatais. Ada desarma um dos soldados e com a mesma contra-ataca os outros. Seu cérebro funciona como um computador. As novas mudanças de seu corpo parecem agora estar em completa sintonia. A FERA faz parte dela se tornando uma só.

Todas as suas habilidades de espiã tornaram mais fortes, unidas com as habilidades dadas pela mutação como a super velocidade, visão e tato mais apurados, transformou Ada em uma verdadeira máquina de matar. Basta um toque e Ada pode sugar a força alheia.

Wesker parece fascinado por ela.

Ada era um projeto inacabado, audácioso e de alto risco, que inesperadamente deu certo. Talvez Ada Wong fosse tão indomável, que nada realmente pudesse controlá-la. Nem mesmo Wesker e sua força sobre-humana pudesse pará-la.

Ada chuta violentamente a porta que dá acesso à sala-secreta. A sala é grande, iluminadas por luzes amarelas. No centro da sala havia um símbolo desconhecido. Então, a voz de Wesker é ouvida.

"Meus parabéns! Borboleta estou orgulhoso. Você me quer? Pra chegar até mim. Você terá que passar pelos meus Sentinelas. Eu estou te esperando!" O símbolo no centro da sala se abre e duas cápsulas emergem. Os olhos carmesins ficam em alerta. As cápsulas se abrem e de dentro saltam os dois HUNTERS.

Ada só consegue visualizar dois pontos vermelhos que indicam ameaça. Seu cérebro também indica que não são humanos.

Os Hunters Sentinelas são diferentes dos outros. Sua pele réptil é prateada com pontos vermelhos e pretos. Os olhos parecem humanos, sua musculatura e altura também mudam, tornando-os mais velozes e resistentes. Eles saltam em direção a ela. Mas, Ada é mais rápida dá um salto mortal se salvando das garras do bicho. E assim, continuou sempre se esquivando e atirando. Numa das vezes, ela sentiu as garras em sua perna esquerda, bem no momento em que conseguiu dar um tiro certeiro num dos Hunters. Agora, só faltava um. Para os olhos humanos seria quase impossivel acertar os tiros ou mesmo se proteger dos ataques, pois a criatura era muito veloz. Às vezes, parecia se tornar invisível. No entanto para Ada isso não era problema. A questão era a pele que parecia quase impenetrável aos tiros. Nem sob seu toque a criatura era afetada. Porém, havia um ponto fraco que ela descobriu ao matar o primeiro. Estava nos olhos, ela só tinha que esperar a hora exata, se desviando dos golpes até que numa distração ela lhe dá o golpe final. O Hunter se contorce no chão e solta um último grito estridente.

"Magnífico!" Diz Wesker pelo alto-falante. A parede no fundo da sala mostra uma passagem secreta. Ada segue para o lugar. Sentado numa poltrona estava Wesker com toda sua soberba e insanidade.

Num piscar de olhos Ada tem Wesker sob suas mãos. Ao seu toque ele sente sua energia ser sugada lentamente.

"Se acalme, agora somos iguais." Ele diz ofegante.

"Nunca! Eu prefiro morrer a me tornar um maníaco como você." Ela o solta e se afasta.

"Eu sou um visionário. Nós seremos o futuro, humanos mais evoluídos. Nós somos INVENCÍVEIS!" Wesker diz se aproximando dela.

Ada sente seu corpo desacelerar. Como se sua energia estivesse se esgotando. Tudo vai voltando ao fluxo normal e, como consequência, ela sente uma exaustão física incontrolável.

"Ada. Você está bem?" Ela não responde. Wesker observa que os olhos vermelhos dela vão retornando aos castanhos. De repente, Ada desmaia, Wesker a pega em seus braços.

"Olha só pra você, parece tão frágil. Borboleta, você voltou pra mim! Não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar de você."


	8. Tão intenso como Fogo

Ada acorda muito desorientada, há uma luz bem forte sobre ela que irrita um pouco os olhos e um barulho de bip vindo do aparelho que mede suas funções cardíacas. Ela tenta se levantar e percebe que está presa a cama. Seus pulsos, pernas e pés foram acorrentados, ela também está sem suas roupas, seu peito e partes íntimas foram cobertas por faixas brancas. Ada tenta novamente se mexer, usa força na tentativa de se livrar das correntes. Olhando mais para o lugar percebe-se que é um pequeno laboratório, com várias máquinas de pesquisa e análise de exames e computadores.

Frustrada ela grita.

"Ei, acalme-se ou só vai se machucar." Diz Wesker se aproximando dela. Ele está com sua habitual veste negra, porém está sem os óculos escuros deixando amostra seu olhos vermelhos.

"Maldito seja! O que você fez comigo?"

"Agora nada, eu sou inocente. Tudo o que eu quero é saber o quanto você é poderosa. Simplesmente, eu quero ajudar. Mas pra isso acontecer você terá que colaborar. Então, seja uma boa menina."

"Me tira daqui. Eu juro, eu vou te matar!" Ada começa a se contorcer na cama tentando desesperadamente sair dali. Ela sente seu corpo ficar tenso e aquelas mudanças indesejáveis. No fundo, ela queria que a FERA se libertasse de dentro dela e arrancasse a cabeça de Wesker, que parecia se divertir com toda a situação. Ele tinha um objetivo queria descobrir como a mutação funciona no corpo dela. Para isso precisava tê-la sob controle. Por isso as acorrentes.

Ada está irada. Ela começa a gritar e se debater sob as correntes, seus pulsos e pernas doem, mas ela ignora e continua se debatendo.

"Isso, está indo muito bem. Deixa o poder te dominar. Não tenha medo!" Ele sabia que Ada estava tentando manter o controle, então, decidiu força-la a não se conter mais. Ele queria ver a mutação acontecer.

Wesker se aproxima dela, ele adora jogos perigosos, sua boca se choca contra a dela asperamente, enquanto suas mãos a tocam de forma rude, brutal, sem se importar em machucá-la, ou invadir seu corpo. Ada morde seu lábio inferior.

"Delicioso!" Ele a provoca lambendo o sangue do seu lábio. Tudo parece o excitar.

"Seu filho da puta!" Ela berra furiosa, sentindo cada célula de seu corpo se transformar intenso como fogo, num ritmo incontrolável, alucinante até que seus olhos ganham tons de vermelhos carmesins.

A mutação é completa.

"Meus Parabéns! Borboleta, você conseguiu." Wesker tem um sorriso de satisfação.

Ada continua tentando se soltar das correntes. Parece uma fera enjaulada. Seu desejo indomável não a torna invencível. Conforme o tempo passa, mais parece que seu corpo necessita ser livre. No entanto, o fogo por dentro vai se extinguindo até que tudo vai voltando ao seu ritmo natural. Sem o calor das emoções extremas seu corpo fica sensível e tudo dói, seus pulsos estão roxos e cortados, com certeza seus pés também estão assim. Ela se sente tão vulnerável, suas forças vão se esgotando, as pálpebras ficam pesadas. Logo, ela cai num sono profundo.

* * *

Ada desperta confusa, ela não está mais no laboratório, não há mais correntes lhe prendendo e, curiosamente, seus pulsos não possui hematomas. Ela se encontra num quarto, provavelmente de Wesker, seu perfume está impregnado no ar. Ada está vestida numa camisola de seda cor de vinho, ela vaga pelo quarto tentando encontrar sua antiga roupa, mas estavam desaparecidas. Ada enfurecida sai do quarto e segue por um corredor, seus pés estão descalços sobre o piso frio de azulejos brancos. Tudo é silencioso, até que ela pega o som de vozes vindo de uma sala.

"Realmente, é uma grande descoberta. Veja bem Wesker, o vírus se ligou a um nível celular modificando sua estrutura genética, mas ao mesmo tempo destruiu outras células. Deve ser por conta do processo forçado que o corpo sofreu." Diz o homem de jaleco. Ada o conhecia era médico e cientista, Hank Lawrence. Um homem muito dedicado às ciências e muito ambicioso, tinha o sonho de descobrir a cura para doenças raras ou em fases terminais e, claro, a ideia de criar humanos mais evoluídos.

"Doutor, você não percebe. O corpo dela está se adaptando ao T-Veronica de uma forma totalmente diferente de Alexia. Ada só precisa aprender a controlar suas habilidades." Ada observa todo o diálogo do vidro da porta. "Borboleta pode entrar." Wesker sabia que ela estava ali ouvindo tudo. Ela respira fundo e então entra na sala. Ela reconhece o pequeno laboratório.

"Senhorita Wong, como se sente?" Doutor Lawrence pergunta apreensivo. Ada pressentiu o medo dele. Seus olhos azuis sempre fazem se lembrar de Leon, mas ela trata de deixar de lado este pensamento. Agora o importante, era saber o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo. Que tipo de aberração ela se tornou?

"Qual é o diagnóstico?" Ela pergunta ansiosa. Seus olhos encontram Wesker.

"Vamos com calma. Primeiro você dormiu bem?"

"Como um bebê!" Ada diz irônica.

"Borboleta, você está linda. Gostou da camisola? Eu comprei pensando em você." Ele tem um olhar malicioso sobre ela. "Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde. Você voltaria para minha cama." Ele diz se aproximando dela. Mesmo sem tocar nela ele sente o calor que irradia do corpo jovem e sedutor da espiã.

"Não brinque com fogo Wesker ou você pode se queimar!" Sob seu toque Wesker parece vulnerável. Ela a cada vez mais está dominando suas novas habilidades.

"Acalme-se senhorita! Nós vamos tentar lhe explicar, mas mantenha calma." Diz Lawrence. Ada solta Wesker que está ofegante. Ele sentiu não apenas fraqueza mais sua pele também parecer queimar, porém logo se regenera.

"Então, o que aconteceu comigo? Você me infectou com T-Veronica. Mas, você me disse anos atrás que o vírus foi vendido. Você tinha um escondido. Por quê? Já estava planejando usar em mim?"

"Claro que não. Mas, eu não posso descartar, assim, algo tão poderoso. Além disso, Ada eu poderia ter sido mais cruel e ter lhe infectado com a Las Plagas falsa, que VOCÊ me deu. E aí Querida, você estaria sob meu domínio."

"Mais cruel?! Olha só o que você fez comigo. Eu não sou idiota. você tentou me controlar. Achou que podia, mas eu estraguei os seus planos." Ela tinha um sorriso cínico. "Você queria me transformar num de seus SENTINELAS. Você queria me usar com uma arma contra os seus inimigos, esperando o momento certo pra contra atacá-los." Eles estavam muito próximos, se desafiando.

Wesker poderia ser extremamente intimidador, com seus 1,90 de altura que combinados com sua força e velocidade sobre-humanas, faria qualquer um temê-lo. Mas, não Ada Wong. Houve um tempo em que ela temia confrontá-lo, pois já presenciara o quanto Wesker é um louco, sádico. Entretanto, como o próprio Wesker disse: _**"Agora somos iguais."**_

"Você é tão incrível! Quer ver?" Através de um vídeo gravado. Ada observa toda a ação acontecer: − A primeira gravação é datada de seis dias atrás, quando fugiu das instalações de Seattle após ter confrontado Wesker e seus soldados. A próxima gravação era de três dias atrás, todo o confronto com os soldados e os HUNTERS são exibidos na tela do computador.

A cada cena Ada fica espantada com sua própria capacidade, era estranho olhar a si mesmo como um telespectador. Realmente, era algo incrível, mas também, assustador. Havia muitas dúvidas em sua mente.

"Então, eu posso ser tão veloz quanto você, mas não me regenero da mesma forma, certo. O que o vírus está fazendo comigo?"

"Analisei seu sangue e outras funções básicas de seu corpo. Aparentemente, você é normal, com algumas funções alteradas ou, digamos, extras. Suas células foram modificadas. Descobrimos também, que no processo de adaptação do T-Veronica por seu organismo, algumas células foram destruídas. O que resultou em algumas mudanças genéticas. Mas, o mais surpreendente é que você Senhorita Wong... mudou as propriedades do vírus." Diz o médico, mostrando alguns exames.

"Mas, pelo o que eu me lembro, Wesker me disse que o sangue vira fogo. E tem mais um detalhe, o corpo do hospedeiro precisa de um tempo para..."

"Se adaptar ao vírus ou a mutação será incontrolável." Wesker completa suas teorias parando do seu lado. "O vírus também precisa de temperatura baixas para auxiliar no processo. Você viu aquela sala toda congelada. Reservei especialmente pra você. Eu programei tudo. Você ficaria em coma induzido por 15 anos. Despertando exatamente, 5 de dezembro de 2019."

"O quê?"

"Mas, o agente idiota enviado por Trent, interrompeu o processo, desativando a cápsula. Confesso que tudo foi inesperado. Até mesmo sua mutação. Você é um projeto inacabado que, surpreendentemente, deu certo." Diz Wesker.

"Eu sinto meu sangue correr pelas minhas veias como se estivesse em chamas, a minha temperatura também está elevada. E os meus olhos ficam vermelhos, e que afetou minha visão. Doutor Lawrence, o vírus ainda vai mudar o meu corpo. E isso quer dizer... estou sofrendo mutação?"

"Não!" Interrompe Wesker. "Tenho uma teoria, muito simples... Depois que fugiu daqui, pra onde você foi?"

"O quê? Isso importa."

"Responda!"

''Tudo bem. Eu andei por aí nua, sem rumo até que roubei algumas roupas. AH, eu fiquei muito exausta e então dormi. Um sono sem sonhos. Depois, segui meu rumo. Tenho que dizer que me diverti muito correndo por aí com o vento como companhia. É simplesmente, libertador! Por fim, fiz meu caminho de volta a Seattle. "Pra acertar as contas com você." Ada diz com insolência. Deixando de lado seu encontro com Leon, mesmo sabendo que Wesker talvez já saiba de tudo.

"Que decepção. Esperava mais de você, com todo esse poder. Mas, vamos ao que interessa. Você disse que dormiu. Talvez, sem noção de tempo. Minha primeira teoria é que seu corpo muda quando você dorme. É um processo inverso de quando esta em combate. Enquanto você dormia nós monitoremos seus batimentos cardíacos, seu cérebro e sua temperatura. Depois do nosso confronto você desmaiou, acredito que devido aos danos e a força de energia gastos por seu corpo, a melhor forma de se recarregar e regenerar seu corpo é durante o sono. As atividades do corpo voltam ao normal, somente sua temperatura é irregular."

"Numa temperatura de 40 graus uma pessoa normal entraria em coma. Já que a temperatura normal é de 36 a 37 graus. Mas o seu normal parece ser de 45° C." Diz o médico.

"Minha segunda teoria descobrimos recentemente. Quando está em ação seu corpo muda a frequência, ficando acelerado de forma antinatural. O sangue combustível criado pelo vírus em Alexia teve um efeito contrário em você. Como se o fogo queimasse dentro de você, mudando de intensidade, entre o calor; quando está relaxada ou normal; e a explosão em chamas; quando está sob pressão ou em combate; causando mudanças na temperatura. As atividades do cérebro e coração funcionam sem parar, num ritmo descontrolado. Suas habilidades são: velocidade sobre-humana, a visão é mais aguçada e a capacidade de sugar a força alheia que unidos aos quase 150° C pode queimar sob seu toque." Ada escuta tudo atentamente. Ela tem que admitir que Wesker é muito seguro no que diz.

Depois de toda a aula de anatomia, cujo tema era as mudanças de seu próprio corpo, Ada decidiu que era hora de sumir por um tempo. Sem Wesker ou missões na América. Afinal, ela tinha o T-Veronica correndo em suas veias, e isso não a tornava invencível, pelo contrário a deixava mais exposta. Ada não se tornaria um rato de laboratório. Nem para Albert Wesker, nem para qualquer outro louco com sede de poder.

Na mesma noite, ela teve um jantar sofisticado com Wesker. Ele lhe propôs a retornar a se aliar a ele e sua mais nova organização secreta. Há um novo projeto em andamento que ficou sob sigilo. Ela ficou curiosa, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o pessoal do The Shadows teriam essa informação em mãos e logo esta informação chegaria a recém-formada BSAA (a organização anti-bioterrorismo) que há meses vem tentando capturar Wesker. Voltando para a ideia de aliança com Wesker, Ada sabia que isso não iria funcionar. Tudo o que ele queria era manter um olho nela, manipulando-a quando preciso, Ada seria sua agente dupla. Entretanto, ela já havia escolhido um lado. Infelizmente, não era o dele.

Com a sua grapple gun em mãos sorrateiramente Ada partiu, decidida a nunca mais cruzar o caminho de Abert Wesker.

* * *

Fazia quase uma semana desde o encontro inesperado com Ada em seu apartamento. Todas as coisas ditas e o momento vivido com ela, ainda ficavam lhe perturbando. Na Casa Branca, todos notaram a mudança na postura de Leon que sempre era simpático e atento a tudo, mas nos últimos dias tem se mostrado cabisbaixo, mal-humorado e distante.

Ingrid Hunnigan iria sempre lhe questionar se está tudo bem, havia uma relação de muito respeito e confiança entre eles, já que trabalhavam juntos. Ela sempre lhe auxiliando com os relatórios e reuniões ou nas suas missões, sendo seus olhos e ouvidos, dando-lhe informações importantes. Ingrid Hunnigan era o mais próximo de um parceiro fiel para o agente. Leon sempre adorou provocá-la com suas cantadas engraçadas e às vezes ousadas que sempre a deixavam irritada ou sem jeito. Mas, no fim das contas era tudo uma grande brincadeira entre eles que fazia aquele ambiente tumultuado e muitas vezes estressante, mais agradável. Adam Benford também havia notado a mudança de Leon e estava bastante preocupado com ele, mas o agente americano era irredutível, preferiu focar no trabalho e no silencio, não querendo dividir seus problemas com ninguém, afinal, era algo pessoal e complicado demais pra se dividir assim. Mas a verdade era que tudo relacionado a uma certa espiã de vermelho nunca deveria ser exposto para outros, seja por medo das consequências que surgiriam, ou pelo seu próprio egoísmo. Enfim, Leon não queria dividir o fantasma de Ada Wong com mais ninguém.

Após mais um dia de trabalho, Leon decide parar num bar há duas quadras do seu apartamento, onde ele costuma se reunir com alguns amigos, toda a sexta-feira.

"Hoje é uma sexta-feira fria, o dia perfeito para se ficar em casa embrulhado nas cobertas e assistir a um bom programa de TV. De preferência ter uma boa companhia pra se esquentar." Diz um dos amigos de Leon.

Apesar de seus conflitos pessoais, Leon decidiu não abrir mão desses momentos normais com seus amigos. E assim vai passando as horas, com todos bebendo, rindo e jogando conversa fora. Geralmente, Leon é mais falante e sempre prudente, mas hoje ele decidiu beber sem parar.

"Leon vai com calma." Diz seu amigo Eric. Leon havia abusado da vodca, já estava falando arrastado, mesmo assim, ele não queria parar. Só uma hora depois, que ele decidiu ouvir o amigo e voltar para casa. Hoje Eric foi responsável por bancar a babá.

"Ok, chegamos. E aí cara vai ficar bem?"

"Claro, capitão." Leon diz com sua voz arrastada. Ele entra em seu apartamento, cambaleando e murmurando. Seu casaco e o coldre são jogados pelo chão, os sapatos ficam espalhados pela sala. Ele queria continuar bebendo, então, vai até a geladeira e pega uma garrafa de cerveja, pronto para beber.

Ao retornar para sala ele inesperadamente se depara com ELA vestida de vermelho, linda e fatal. Simplesmente impecável.

"Ei. Acho que você já bebeu demais."

"Merda, você de novo! Venho infernizar minha vida? Venho me punir? Tudo bem. Eu falhei! É isso que você quer que eu diga? Que eu fui um péssimo policial." Leon enfurecido joga a garrafa na parede e continua a se lamentar. "Eu deveria ter salvado Marvin. Eu deveria ter salvado você. É isso que policiais fazem... É isso que meu pai me ensinou. Eu decepcionei ele também." Leon se senta no chão com a cabeça entre as mãos.

Durante esses últimos dias, Leon voltou a ter pesadelos. Ora com seu tio ora com Ada. Havia uma parte dele que sempre se sentiu culpado ou falho, afinal, ele teve que dar o tiro de misericórdia em Marvin. Os primeiros meses após Raccoon foi difícil, toda vez que olhava para seus primos e Lucy ou aquela foto de Marvin e seu pai juntos sorrindo, que mantém na parede de seu quarto, ele choraria de saudade ou de culpa. Com o passar dos anos, o trabalho como agente secreto e o apoio incondicional da família, Leon havia superado a dor e a culpa. Havia seguido em frente, porque era isso que seu pai e seu tio iriam querer. Encontrou um objetivo e ideal na vida, ele continuaria lutando contra o bioterrorismo e seus males, o poder e a corrupção se fosse necessário.

"Você era um fantasma que eu havia enterrado. Foi difícil, mas eu consegui. Agora você volta pra me atormentar, meus pensamentos, meus sonhos. Se eu fechar os meus olhos..." Sua voz estava embargada. "Eu posso ver você, seus pequenos olhos me pedindo... pra...pra... não deixá-la cair. Eu vi você realmente, muito além de Ada Wong. Não era a espiã fria e manipuladora... Era uma jovem me pedindo pra viver. Ela queria sim ser salva!" Ele grita, seus olhos se fecham e uma lágrima cai.

Nesses últimos dias, em todas as horas Leon estaria pensando em tudo que ela lhe disse. Todas as noites, ele tinha insônia. E em sua mente viriam as palavras amargas dela.

 _"Leon você não pôde me salvar em Raccoon. Por que você acha que me salvaria agora?!"_ Essas palavras ficam piscando teimosamente na mente dele.

"Eu sei que você acha que eu quero bancar o herói o tempo todo. Talvez, você pense que eu me sinto intocável. O cara honesto demais... correto demais. O bom moço. Acima do bem e do mal... Eu sou tão falho como todo mundo. Já duvidei se estou no caminho certo, ou se tudo vale a pena." Sua voz saiu trêmula. "Eu não levei o tiro por você, ou me arrisquei por você pra querer ser o herói. Eu faria isso por qualquer um. Sem esperar um pedido de socorro. Eu não espero uma medalha de honra ou um reconhecimento pelos meus atos. Nem gratidão ou outro retorno. É assim que eu sou. É meu instinto natural."

Outra lembrança invade sua mente.

 _"Basta apenas continuar acreditando que Ada Wong morreu lá. É simples."_ Seus olhos encontram os dela. Ele podia jurar que ela estava chorando. E ela parecia tão real parada ali olhando para ele.

"Eu queria acreditar que você morreu lá, que aqueles beijos não aconteceram. Que você nunca esteve aqui. Eu queria acreditar que você é só uma ilusão. Você não é real!" Ela se ajoelha em sua frente.

"Eu sou real, Leon olha pra mim!" Ada toca em seu rosto e enxuga suas lágrimas. Leon fecha os olhos sob seu toque. Ela beija carinhosamente sua testa, seus olhos, a ponta do nariz, as maçãs do rosto. "Você senti isso?" Ela sussurra em seu ouvido, seus lábios encontram os dele, num beijo doce, sem pressa, curtindo o momento.

"Leon, você me salvou de tantas formas." Ela diz entre beijos. "Eu estava perdida. Apenas sobrevivendo, dia após dia. Mas aquele policial ingênuo, me salvou. Leon, você foi minha a salvação!"

Quando os olhos se encontram, nada mais precisava ser dito. Leon a puxa para seu colo, ele queria senti-la por completo. Suas mãos viajam por seu corpo, os lábios são selados num beijo ardente, faminto, cheio de desejo.

Os lábios se entreabrem para que as línguas se toquem. Ela parecia em chamas, mas ele queria se queimar. As roupas são tiradas desesperadamente e amontoadas num canto da sala. Os lábios dele deslizam por seu pescoço e vão descendo para os seios que ele suga, mordisca e aperta causando mais gemidos dela. Os lábios continuam seu caminho passando por cada ponto sensível e em troca, ela geme, grita, diz palavras desconexas, as unhas são cravadas ferozmente em suas costas. Ele sorri para cada reação sobre seu toque. Ele quer satisfaze-la, descobrir cada detalhe dela. As mãos dela percorrem as costas nuas, o peito largo, cada músculo e cicatriz dele, causando arrepios como se uma corrente elétrica corresse do fio de cabelo até os dedos dos pés. A sensação da pele dele sobre a sua é avassalador. Os dedos traçam linhas invisíveis, decorando cada pedaço do corpo um do outro. Os corpos se contorcem num ritmo rápido, forte e profundo. Entre gemidos, gritos e sussurros, os lábios se encontram com as peles que se roçam num íntimo e intenso frenesi de desejos, na mesma sincronia as emoções explodem. Ambos atingem o clímax e numa sensação de puro êxtase, Leon e Ada se tornam um.

Leon cai ao lado dela, ambos estão ofegantes, com o coração batendo a mil. Leon vai retomando o controle sobre si, ele olha para a mulher nua deitada ao seu lado. Ainda duvidando se tudo era real. Talvez, ainda estava alterado por causa da bebida, imaginado como tantas outras vezes. E dessa vez, suas fantasias foram muito longe.

Suas emoções estão confusas, ele fecha os olhos. Quem sabe quando abrir os olhos, ele vai estar ali sozinho. As mãos dela tocam a sua mão machucada, as faixas são tiradas delicadamente. Na palma da mão havia um sinal de queimadura. Ada se sente culpada, foi ela quem o machucou. Ele sente os lábios quentes e gentis tocarem a palma da mão. A sensação é reconfortante e, ao mesmo tempo, lhe causa arrepio. Então, seus olhos se abrem e encontram os pequenos olhos de mel lacrimejados. Suas mãos acariciam o rosto dela.

Ada é real! Eles trocam beijos apaixonados.

Leon tem um desejo insano de tê-la de novo em seus braços. Segundos depois, seus corpos são chocados contra a cama macia que treme. Agora eles não tinham pressa. Querem curtir cada momento, cada segundo, fazer valer a pena.

Os corpos são colados, pele quente sobre pele fria. Os sentimentos se misturam. Eles se conversam entre si através de cada toque, cada beijo, cada troca de olhar. Ali eles se amam mais uma fez. Tudo é tão intenso como fogo. Olhos de safira nos olhos de mel e nos braços um do outro dormem serenos.

Chega a hora de partir... Tudo o que ela queria era acertar as contas, Leon e Ada tinham assuntos inacabados que ela queria resolver antes de sumir de vez. Ela só queria lhe ver nem que fosse de longe, só para saber que ele estava bem. No entanto, tudo fugiu do controle e agora ela estava aqui encurralada nos braços dele.

Como abrir mão de algo tão perfeito, tão bom? Parecia que ali nos braços de Leon que ela pertencia. Ela toca o rosto dele procurando decorar cada traço por pequeno que seja e seus lábios tocam carinhosamente a testa dele. Leon ainda está dormindo, tem um sorriso bobo no rosto, mas ela tem que ir. Foi uma bela despedida.

Um último olhar e Ada Wong vai embora, talvez, para nunca mais voltar. Porém, não importa, porque sua mente, alma e coração, estarão sempre com ele. Pra onde quer que vá.

 ** _Continua..._**


End file.
